


Eden

by Vampyra



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I just love Lilith and want her to be happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra/pseuds/Vampyra
Summary: Zelda dismisses Lilith's question to seek asylum within the coven and sends her away. Now Lilith is left on her own trying to survive. Is she capable of doing this? Or do the tables turn and does she get a cry for help?Starting from chapter 26:all of them witches
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 110
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, first of all let one thing be clear: I don't like the way they ended season 3. With that said, here's my version.
> 
> This whole fic isn't proofread by someone, so if you find any mistakes throughout the chapters please tell me 😊English isn't my first language.
> 
> Also, this chapter starts with Lilith's pov. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

1.

_You? The ultimate wildcard._

The sentence that kept on repeating in her ears. Had she not showed that she was on the same page as the Spellmans, had she not helped Sabrina, had she not helped capture the Dark Lord, had she not given the coven strength when they prayed to her. With Zelda’s coven lacking numbers and the outside help she already accepted from other witches she thought Zelda surely wouldn’t have mind the help the First of all witches. She had more power than some of these witches combined. But the audacity Zelda had to turn her away. Out of all the witches she thought would turn her away Zelda was the last one she expected it from. Zelda knew what it was like to be submissive to men and break free from them, gaining strength, finding their own path. She thought that they would make a good team as Queen of Hell and High Priestess. With Caliban and now Sabrina fighting for the throne, she could only make assumptions of how good of a team Zelda and herself would have actually been. 

  
However things apparently had changed, she doesn’t know what changed Zelda’s mind. She hated herself now, for thinking that Zelda was friend. She had grown rather fond of the witch, they had the same lust for power, she was smart, she was trustworthy, she and her coven gave her strength and a sense of belonging to something bigger. She hated that her mind kept on lingering on Zelda. She had to take care of herself now. She had to not care anymore, all those damned witches could die. She didn’t need them, she is Lilith. First Witch, Mother of Demons. 

When she heard knocking on the door she fled into another room, pleading to Mary Wardwell again to help her Adam. She recognized Blackwood’s voice as he entered the cottage. She covered her mouth with her hands out of fear, she knew the Dark Lord had found her. Multiple scenarios went trough her head as she heard Blackwood and Mary talk. Could she fit through the small window and run away into the woods? Would Mary show strength and not tell that she was in the cottage? Could she overpower Lucifer/Blackwood with her magic? Damn Zelda and her arrogance to turn her away. Maybe if she was back at the coven with all witches together they could actually capture the dark Lord again.

Again Zelda was on her mind, this was not the time. She had to survive for her own sake. Then out of nowhere something, someone grabbed her hair. She knew it was over and let out a scream. Getting dragged towards the living room she saw Mary stand there in disbelief. “Reveal thyself deceiver” Blackwood said with a threatening voice. 

Lillith changed back to the body she came so familiar with, a body she liked. A vessel that somehow made her feel things again, and one of the scariest feelings this vessel had made her feel was love. This vessel has had unleashed a part of Lilith she didn’t know that was still there. The last time she had felt anything quite similar to love was back in Eden. Getting to know Mary’s Adam triggered that part of her again. Feeling love again and the disgust, grieve and hatred when that love was taking away by the Dark Lord made her realise something. She always told herself that she loved Lucifer, but understanding what love actually feels like opened her eyes that she never ever have loved Lucifer. Love was something that had to be mutual, between two souls that respected and cared for one another. With that realisation, from that moment on she loathed Lucifer. 

The disbelief on Mary’s face soon turned into shock and horror when she saw her Adam transform into her. “No.”

“I’d run if I were you” Lilith responded. Although she was scared for her own live, she didn’t want to woman who made it possible for her to break her, figuratively, chains to die. Mary didn’t deserve that. The moment Mary fled the cottage her mind went in overdrive, she needed to find a way to survive. 

She was glad the Dark Lord didn’t kill her right away, he wanted her to separate his body from Backwood’s. This was her chance, while Lucifer was asleep she could work on the plan to survive.   
She already felt that her energy was low. Just a few hours ago she was taking care of things in hell, than she teleported to the Spellmans, she had to take Adam’s face and body which also took a load of energy and magic to pull off, now she had to perform a full separation spell. It was all or nothing, she had to make this work. It was her only chance. If it didn’t work she knew she had no energy left to fight Lucifer and would end up dead. 

She woke up Faustus to discuss her plan. She had to do this carefully, making sure that Lucifer couldn’t notice or hear anything. Again this took a lot of her energy, she had to get on with it though, be strong. She needed to have access to the last bit of magic she had left for the next step in her plan to survive.

Faustus listened carefully and accepted her terms. He would get the mark of Caïn and she would get a baby. Disgusted by the thought alone, she had to do this to survive. There was no other way. She couldn’t run, even now Lucifer was asleep. It would only prolong her life with maybe an hour. This needed to work.

While Faustus already made his way to Mary’s bed, Lilith lingered in the bathroom. Re-evaluating her plan, checking in with her energy levels. All was set and done and she made her way to the bedroom. 

_Lilith, Please Lilith, help me, help me please, NOW_

Startled she stopped moving. A prayer. A plead. A sudden need for help. She recognised the voice right away. Zelda was calling to her. She dismissed it. The witch had let her down when she needed her, why would she answer to her?

_Lilith, I need you_

Zelda’s voice started to sound weaker. A shock was sent though Lilith’s spine. Zelda was dying, she could feel it in her prayer. Lilith let out a growl and threw a bottle of shampoo to the mirror, which broke into pieces. She looked at herself in the remained shatters on the wall. She was probably going to hate herself for what she was about to do, but she had to. She refused to be like Lucifer. Zelda prayed to her in need, she had to help. And so she vanished from the cabin, following the prayer to find Zelda.

  
It merely took a second and there she was standing before Zelda who laid on the floor in a pool of her own blood, barely breathing. “Zelda.. “ Lilith stammered. She kneeled down next her and turned her around, to find out where the blood would come from.

“Lilith you, you came” it almost sounded like a whisper, Lilith could hear in Zelda’s voice she was close to dying.

  
At that moment she heard footsteps coming their way, loud footsteps. Scared that whoever did this to Zelda was still around, scared that Lucifer already hunted her down. Low on energy Lilith started to panic. She grabbed Zelda tight and with the little power she had left she teleported them both away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who already read chapter 1 without me adding the new note: last chapter was Lilith's pov, this chapter will be Zelda’s pov also starting from chapter 26 all of them witches.
> 
> I hope you'll like it😊

2.

Zelda hasn’t really feeling like herself since the other witches arrived at the Academy. She thought it was nothing important to look into, probably it was just stress. She had a coven to lead, which was terribly small since Blackwood’s genocide, it’s members had a loss of power because the Dark Lord was set free, they were preparing a battle against the Pagans, her niece was in a race to be crowned Queen of Hell. And with all that she had lost something that had been there her entire life, something that was the very base of her identity: Her faith in the Dark Lord Satan. It was terrifying to let it go. She replaced it with her faith in Lilith and this worked for a while, she truly felt empowered. But with the announcement that Lilith wasn’t her Queen anymore left her in limbo again, searching for some steady ground.

She was almost done with her preparations of the day when Lilith walked into the Academy seeking asylum. During the conversation she felt this tingle through her body and a small voice in her head not to trust Lilith. Ignoring the fact that normally she would never listen to a ‘voice in her head’, she again thought it was just stress. So she send Lilith away, feeling it was the right thing to do.

The moment Lilith left she heard a weird drumming noise coming from one of the rooms at the academy. She opened the door and saw Prudence and some other students surrounding Mambo Marie doing some sort of incantations, but not the Satanic way that they teach at the academy. Zelda didn’t like it one bit. Prudence defended Mambo Marie and trusting Prudence Zelda would give Mambo Marie a chance to explain herself in Zelda’s office. 

Marie told her that she was trying to learn the coven a Protection Dance. Zelda was still not buying it, they already are at war with pagans she didn’t want to add Catholics that practise vodou to that list. Then Mambo Marie stepped closer and took a hold of Zelda’s hand. When their hands touched and looked each other in the eyes, Zelda felt this sort of tingle again down her spine and hearing the same voice, this time it was telling her that she could trust the other witch. Mambo Marie also told her she could sense Zelda’s mèt-tèt, a strong spirit that would guide Zelda. The feeling of trust that washed over her made Zelda instantly accepting towards Mambo Marie and invited her as Honoured Guest into her coven. 

When she was back home she walked towards her office. Finally she had a moment to think about everything that happened today. She lit a cigarette and sat down on her chair. When she blew out her first puff of smoke the phone rang. _Satan be damned in Hell what is it now, can’t I have 5 minutes of rest._ She thought to herself while she picked up the phone. To her surprise it was Hilda telling her to come and bring a gun. _Where did my sister got herself into now?_

She called Ambrose on her way back from the book store. She needed help with the two bodies in her car, one belonging to her sister, the other was Dr Cee who was wrapped in a spider web cocoon. When she reached the house Ambrose was already waiting for her. He opened the car and saw his aunt Hilda’s deformed spider like face “What the Hell happened to her?” he asked Zelda. 

“Honestly Ambrose, I don’t know. Just bring Dr Cee’s body to the morgue will you? I’ll bury Hilda in the Cain Pit.” She said with a tired voice. 

Ambrose nodded “Of course Auntie, if you need any help let me know”

“That’s very sweet of you Ambrose.” She said with a kind smile “When I’m done burying Hilda I’m going to take a moment to relax and until she is revived again.”

When Ambrose had lifted Dr. Cee’s body out of the car Zelda drove closer to the Cain Pit so she wouldn’t have to drag Hilda’s body trough the mud. She got out of the car, picked up a shovel and started digging. She would have thought that after many times of digging and burying Hilda she would get used to it, but every time she had to do it she regret killing Hilda. Well, not the killing part, but digging a grave truly is hard work and that she hated. After a while the grave was deep enough to put Hilda in it and she buried her. 

Zelda took a deep breath and looked pleased at the grave. Finally she would have some time alone to relax. It would probably take three hours for Hilda to return. She stepped back inside the house, not knowing that the whole time she was digging Hilda’s grave she was being watched. 

She poured herself a glass of wine, lit a cigarette and sat down on the couch. As her fingers gently massaged her temples she contemplated her day. It sure as hell was a though one, but being away from the academy right now somehow lifted a weight of her shoulders, like she was finally able to see and think clear again. She thought about Hilda, wondering what happened to her, hoping that she would be fit again for the fight with the Pagans they would have tomorrow. If not on full power she had to change some of her plans. 

With that in mind she regretted what she had said earlier today to Lilith. Thinking about it right now she didn’t even understand why she was so harsh and eager to turn Lilith down. Ok, the Dark Lord was hunting Lilith down, but Zelda sure as Hell wasn’t safe from his wrath. He would come for her as well, she knew that for sure. In hindsight she could really use Lilith with her knowledge and power. She hoped that Lilith had found a way to save herself. 

Zelda smiled when she heard loud knocking on the door. “Finally” she said while opening the door, expecting Hilda would be on the other side of it. “Lilith?” she said surprised. She sensed something was wrong, the woman in front of her was rambling. Before she could even process what was about to happen she heard a loud bang and felt a bullet entering her lower abdomen. She turned herself around, she took another drag from her cigarette and fell to the ground. 

Without further thoughts she started praying, her instinct took over. She started praying to Lilith, hoping that Lilith was still able to hear prayers, hoping that Lilith could forgive her, hoping that her prayers were strong enough for Lilith to find her. Slowly the pain she had felt faded away, numbness took over. She knew she was dying. Then she heard an o so familiar voice saying here name and felt soft hands turning her around. Lilith had come for her. She looked into Lilith’s beautiful big blue eyes and she knew she would be safe. Lilith would safe her, she felt it in the core of her being. 

All of a sudden she felt her body move trough time and space. When they landed her body touched the most softest grass and soil she has ever felt, the sun was shining bright and it stung her eyes a bit. She sensed some kind of serenity wash over her followed by a sharp pain and she screamed out loud. 

“I know this hurts Zelda, but I’m almost done” Lilith said to her “just lay still”. She tried to stay as still as possible, but the pain was unbearable and she screamed again. “Got it” Lilith said triumphantly and with those words it all went black in front of Zelda’s eyes and she passed out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who had read the story so far and left kudos/comments, I really appreciate it ❤️

3.

Lilith sat exhausted against a three near Zelda, waiting for her to wake up. She wondered how she got to this place, she didn’t even thought it was possible. The sight of seeing Zelda’s hand move snapped her our of her thoughts and went to sit next to the witch. Zelda looked vulnerable in the state she was in and Lilith’s heart skipped a beat when she realised how much she cared for the witch. Lilith removed a strain of hair from Zelda’s face and with that soft touch Zelda opened her eyes.

“Hello there” Lilith said with a soft voice.

Zelda wanted to sit op straight but there was still a heavy pain in her abdomen so she lifted herself as much as she could and rested on her elbows. “Where the hell are we?” Zelda replied confused. She looked around, she had never seen this place.

“Well, welcome to my first ever home; The garden of Eden” Lilith said befuddled, even she still couldn’t figure out how she got them here.

“Eden?” Zelda raised an eyebrow “Very well, just get me back will you? I’ve got work to do.” She demanded and signals Lilith to pick her up by raising her arm. 

Lilith felt incredibly stupid for letting herself care about the witch, she clearly only was a mean to an end. “A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice” she spat back “You turned me down when I asked for help, I’ve put my own life on the line to save you” Lilith started to become angry “I used all the power I had left to save you. And you can’t even bring up the bare decency to be grateful for what I’ve done. I should just had leave you on the cold floor in a pool of your own blood. You witches are all a pathetic lot. “ she spit on the ground next to Zelda’s face and looked at her, Lilith’s eyes were burning with fury. 

“What do you mean, you used all your power? What good is it for that you get the bullet out of me but can’t even bring us back. What good did it bring to pray to you again? Apparently nothing, you are useless yet again.” Zelda scolded back at Lilith.

Lilith had to restrain herself for not hitting Zelda, she felt her heart tearing into a million pieces and tears were swelling up in her eyes. She was again labelled as useless, as she has always been to everyone she had ever cared about. She couldn’t even bring out any more words. She stood up and walked away.

“Lilith stop.” Zelda said, she was annoyed by Lilith’s behaviour, “Don’t act like a stupid child, come back here”

All the blood in Lilith’s body started to boil, every fiber of her being started to shake. An unknown energy broke loose inside of Lilith and directly targeted Zelda. She turned around with bloodshed eyes. “Well, let’s see how you are going to get out of here when all your power is gone and your nothing more than a filthy mortal” Lilith growled.

Zelda was genuinely scared and her eyes shot wide open when the energy hit her right in her chest, which sent her flying to a three hitting her back hard against it. Her hands grabbed her throat, she was unable to breath.

“Oh, don’t act like a child” Lilith said mockingly.

Lilith took a deep breath, tears were now rolling from her eyes she could taste the salt from them in her mouth. She took a few steps back before she collided on the ground. This primal magic she had just used took the very last bit of her energy. Her head became dizzy and she felt her muscles trembling. “I hate you” she mumbled, looking at Zelda who was slowly catching her breath again. Then it all went black and she passed out.

  
When Zelda caught her breath again she moved towards Lilith, her whole body was in pain but she needed to make sure Lilith was alright. First she checked if Lilith was still breathing, which she luckily was. Then she saw drops of sweat on Lilith’s face, she put her hand on Lilith’s forehead, it was burning up like crazy. 

“Lilith, Lilith... “ she pleaded “Please wake up, I’m so sorry”

Zelda saw a small pond not so far from them and wanted to conjure some water. But she couldn’t, all her magic powers were stripped away from her. Ignoring the pain she stood up and plucked some leaves from the nearby three. She walked towards the pond and dipped the leaves into the water and took a sip of the water herself. With wet leaves in her hand she went up to Lilith who still laid still at the ground. Zelda put the leaves on Lilith’s forehead and grabbed one of her hands. “Please Lilith, please wake up.”

It took a only half a minute or so for Lilith to wake up and Zelda couldn’t be happier. “Oh, Lilith, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, please. I wasn’t myself, I’m sorry”

Lilith was disoriented. Zelda reached out her hand to help Lilith stand up, her other arm wrapped around Lilith’s waist for extra stability. “Go away” Lilith said slowly.

“Please let me explain” Zelda insisted. 

“Go away” Lilith gained more control and pushed Zelda away. 

Zelda just stood there, not entirely sure what to do. “But, If you would-“ Zelda stammered. 

“If I would do what exactly?” Lilith spat “I’m not doing anything for you anymore. Enjoy your stay in Eden” and she walked away from Zelda. Well, she tried to walk away. She was still dizzy and her muscle movement wasn’t really ready. 

From an outsiders perspective it would have looked very weird. Two woman who both weren’t able to walk properly. One in front just screaming “No!” and “Go away!”, the other stumbling behind yelling “Wait!” and “Come back”. They looked like two small children who had a fight over absolutely nothing. 

“Stop following me” Lilith commanded 

“I will keep following you until you listen” Zelda replied. 

Lilith was grinding her teeth “You are the most insufferable woman I have ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Zelda teased. She knew the moment she had said that Lilith would turn around. 

Normally Lilith’s blue eyes had a calming effect on anyone who would stare into them, but now it looked like she could actually shoot blue fire with them. She was livid. She was about to say something to Zelda, but before she could say anything Zelda interrupted her “No mater what you are going to say right now, I won’t stop following you until you have listened to me”

Lilith bit on the inside of her cheek, counted to 3 in her head and turned around again. After a few more steps Lilith finally gave in. She was tired and just wanted to sit and relax for a bit. “Ugh, alright, I’ll listen. But if you’re done talking we go our separate ways”

“Thank you”. Zelda wasn’t only thankful for giving her a chance to speak, but also for the moment of rest. Zelda’s body was still hurting and she desperately needed to sit down as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. A certain culprit by the name of LilithFeminaPrima has wrote this amazing story that I just couldn't stop reading. It was so good that my heart needed to cool down for a bit before I could focus on my own writing again.
> 
> I can't imagine that if you are reading this you haven't read her story already. But just in case: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948755/chapters/65770957
> 
> Credits deserve were credit is due, that's why I wanted to share that amazing work. 
> 
> And as always, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter ❤️

4.

“Well, go on then.” Lilith complained “What is it what you so desperately want to say to me?”. She crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow. 

Zelda dismissed the bitchy look Lilith had on her face, she did understand why Lilith acted like this. Hell, if the roles were turned she probably would do the same thing. It made her realise that Lilith and her weren’t so different. Even so she did hope that after she had explained the situation Lilith would forgive her and that Lilith could help to figure out what happened to her. She also desperately wanted to go back home, there was a fight going on and needed to help. However she didn’t wanted to push Lilith’s buttons even further. First she needed to get on good terms with Lilith again. She took a deep breath and started to tell her side of the story, slowly, she had one chance so she picked her words carefully. 

“I.. I.. “ _Shit._ Was she trying to explain the situation or should she be thanking Lilith first for saving her. She saw Lilith getting impatient and decided to go with the latter. She cleared her throat and a soft, yet determined voice came out of it “Thank you, for your offer to help the coven. Thank you, for hearing my call when I needed someone. Thank you, for bringing me to a safe place.” Their eyes met and Zelda saw the ice blue ones warming up to her a bit and a small smile crept up Zelda’s face. 

The tables turned immediately when Lilith saw Zelda’s smile, she thought that Zelda was making a fool of her, thinking that she wasn’t honest with her. That the redhead just wanted to please her to get what she wanted, yet again. Her eyes instantly went cold again and let out a huff. 

Zelda noticed her sudden change of demeanour and anticipated on it. Her old, more though self took over and said with a stern voice: “Don’t, don’t even think about that I’m lying right now. I’m being truthful and honest. I haven’t been the past couple of days, but I’ll get to that later. But for now and the time to come I am.”

Zelda saw Lilith’s eyes squint slightly, as they were trying to look past her human body directly into her soul searching for some kind of reinsurance that Zelda was telling the truth. Lilith nodded her head slowly, a sign that she had found was she was looking for and wanted Zelda to continue. 

“So, as I was saying I am very grateful for what you’ve done. Well, minus the part were you took my powers away.” 

“You had that one coming.” Lilith spat. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and let out a sigh “Yes and no. No, because being a witch is who I am and for whatever happened I didn’t deserve that my identity was taking away from me. Yes, because I said things that shouldn’t have said and would never had said if it was actually me who was talking”

“Who was talking then? A leprechaun?” Lilith said sarcastically. Zelda chuckled at Lilith’s remark and that chuckle made Lilith smile. 

“I wish that would have made it easier. Ever since the other witches we summoned arrived at the academy I’ve been feeling different.” Zelda paused for a moment, wondering if Lilith would be the right person to discuss this with. 

“Zelda, stop pausing after every 3 sentences. It’s annoying the hell out of me. Just spit out.” Lilith said annoyed. 

Zelda shot Lilith a look, her green eyes meeting blue ones. She laughed in herself. Lilith was just as stubborn and impatient as she was when it came down to listening to others. “Oh, just shut up then, will you?” Zelda bit back. Lilith was amused at the other woman’s confidence, she knew they could bicker back and forth like this for hours. 

“Like I just said, I started feeling different. Like there was something close to me telling me what to do and what not to do. It was slowly taking control of me. When you came to the coven seek asylum a voice told me not to trust you. I was tired from all that was going on, so I paid little attention to it, thought it was my gut feeling talking. Then later when I was back at my house, as soon as I stepped in, the feeling or whatever it was, went away. I could think clear again. Right then it hit me that it was stupid to turn you down, you’ve helped us a great deal, so we could do the same in return. Plus we were recruiting witches from everywhere, we could use all the help we can get. So turning you away was a weird thing to do. The moment you...no... “ Zelda stopped for a second and let her hands slide down her body to where the bullet had entered her body “The moment Mary Wardwell” she corrected herself “stood in front of me I was glad, thinking it was you. So I could apologise...and well after that I got shot and you took me here. When I woke up here in Eden the same feeling and voice took over me, telling me not to trust you and push you away. Then when you took away my power it felt like everything magic inside and close around me vanished. So in a way I have to thank you for doing that, because ever since you did that I felt like my normal self again. I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour.”

Lilith had listened carefully and attentively to the witches’ story. “You’re a smart witch, what do you think happened?”

A slight blush came over Zelda’s cheeks. Being called a smart witch by the mother of all witches was a huge compliment. “I think one of the witches we summoned put some kind of spell on me. That’s obvious. But I can’t put my finger on who it could be and why.”

“Let’s figure that out then. While we are eating. I’m starving. Are you able to walk again?” Lilith asked.   
Zelda still felt the pain in her body, but didn’t want it to show “Yes, I think I can manage.”

Lilith nodded and they both got up. “I hope you like a vegan dish, there is nothing else here as far as I can remember. Nothing can die here, well before the fall nothing could die here. So there was no meat.” Lilith licked her teeth “Oh, I could kill for some juicy meat right now”

The woman walked for a bit and plucked some fruits from the trees. “Lilith?” Zelda asked calmly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Technically you.. “ Lilith replied and Zelda knew she was going to say and hated that reaction so she cut her off immediately. 

“You said that nothing can die in Eden, are there any other things I should know? Like time, how does is it work here? Is it the same as in Hell?” Zelda stammered. 

Lilith couldn’t help but notice the hint of desperation in her question. She had almost forgotten about the war they were in. “You don’t have to worry about time. Every 24 hours here is a minute or so on earth. So there will be enough time to figure out what happened to you and get back” Lilith said reassuring. 

Zelda nodded “Since that you are willing to help me out what, does that mean that you.. “

Lilith smiled at her “Yes, I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Zelda smiled wholeheartedly in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, nobody ever explained of how time worked in Eden. So this is me saying 24 hours in Eden is a minute on earth, deal with it😜


	5. Chapter 5

5.

They started to gather some fruits from the nearby trees. Zelda got clear instructions, she could pluck any fruit she wanted except from the massive tree in the middle, the one with the forbidden fruit. Lilith didn’t want to risk to be kicked out of Eden by the false God, so they were going to obey the rules in Eden for now. 

Zelda was in awe of the beauty and serenity of the Garden. Every tree looked stronger, every leaf a bit greener, every flower had a more vibrant colour, the water that was flowing trough the garden was bright blue. Not one single thing was out of place, everything looked exactly like it should suppose to look: perfect. 

Without knowing if Zelda would be interested Lilith started talking about the time she had spent in Eden many centuries ago. She told her about how instinctive she knew her way around being ‘born’ in a full grown human body, how she loved being so connected with nature and about the places she had discovered. Zelda was genuinely interested and loved listening to Lilith’s stories. She had never seen the Mother of Demons so... Relaxed. Zelda asked what kind of things she had discovered and Lilith happily told her about beautiful flowers that were extinct in the modern world they lived in and about the hills were you could oversee the beauty of the garden. 

“Would you like me to show you some of these places?” Lilith asked carefully, she didn’t know if it would be weird to ask. 

Zelda however was really enthusiastic, she loved seeing new places and learning about them. In her younger years she had travelled a big part of the world, learning about its wonders and magic. “I would love too!” she answered. 

Lilith’s eyes lit up, never has anybody been excited about something she hold dear. “You’ll love it, you can see the four rivers from the top of the hill.”

_The river. The goddamn river._ It had been the source of her powers. _The Euphrates_. One night she was bored and wandered around per usual, she had decided to bath herself in the Euphrates surrounded by moonlight. It had set her free, the moment she had done that she had felt different. A weird power manifested from within. From that moment on she had rebelled against Adam and the False God and eventually let to her leaving Eden. Somewhere along the way she had forgotten about it. Lucifer had brainwashed her and now piece by piece things started to fall into place. Lilith was so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even hear Zelda calling her. 

“Uhm, hello? Is there something wrong Lilith?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith shook her head, she needed to check the river out on her own. She needed to make an excuse for suddenly drifting of. “No, well, yes. I just noticed that we both look like a total mess.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the thing that was on her mind.

Zelda raised an eyebrow “Thank you, I guess?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that our clothes are still covered with blood from your shot wound. Maybe we should wash them in the pond after dinner?”. Lilith gave herself an internal slap in the face. What a stupid thing to say, it was so random. 

Zelda looked down at her clothing, Lilith was right, it did look like a total mess. “ah, yes your right.” Suddenly Zelda felt really ashamed for her appearance. She was rather vain, she hated looking like a slob. And from all the things she once hated about Lilith, she always had appreciated one thing: her sense of style. 

With their arms full of freshly plucked fruits they went to sit close by the pond. Lilith, as promised, wanted to talk to about what have happened to Zelda she opened her mouth but got shushed right away by the redhead. 

“You’re shushing me now?” Lilith said, amused and taken aback at the same time. 

Zelda glanced over to the brunette, she actually quite enjoyed the ‘bitchy’ look on Lilith’s face so she couldn’t help a smile creeping up her lips. “Now I know there is no real rush of getting back, I would like to have a quiet dinner. I mean my sister is still in her grave for at least an hour I guess. And this is the first time in a very long time that I can finally get some peace and quiet.”

“Ok” Lilith replied simply.

Zelda looked at her confused, she thought that she would get some kind of reply in return that would end with them getting into a heated argument. Maybe the brunette just didn’t care about her sisters trouble or didn’t really want to help her after all. Zelda felt offended. 

“Don’t.” Lilith said and let out a sigh “That look on your face says it all. Just appreciate me giving your goddamn peace and quiet. Because I sure as hell need it as well.” Lilith wasn’t angry saying this, she just wanted to make a statement and she was tired of fighting for once. 

“Oh, now you’re to one who needs peace and quiet?” Zelda replied. 

Lilith grunted through her teeth “At least I finally know where Sabrina got her bickering habit from”

“Excuse me, but she is nothing like me in that sense.” Zelda sneered. 

“Yes, she is, Zelda Spellman. Now will you please grant us the peace and quiet during dinner that you so deeply crave.” Lilith mocked. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes and looked at the brunette who was smirking. Her mind was one a two way cross road. She could just say nothing or she could say just one more thing, because she loves to get the last word. “Where do you need the peace and quiet for then?”. She decided to go for the latter. 

“You’re not the only one who has gone trough some shit the last couple of days” Lilith said with a very serious tone in her voice. 

Defeated Zelda nodded, she was so occupied with her own sorrows she didn’t think once about what Lilith might have gone trough. Should she ask Lilith about it? Was it even her place to ask such a thing, she was the former Queen after all. 

“Just eat, we will talk later.” Lilith said final. 

After finishing their vegan, much to Lilith’s dislike, dinner they just relaxed for a bit. Enjoying the comfortable silence. Lilith lay on her back, letting her fingers play with the green soft grass. She had missed Eden, she didn’t even realise she missed it up until now. She looked over to Zelda who was sitting down lost in her own thoughts. Lilith smiled at the sight seeing her like this, she looked absolutely beautiful. Just as fast as she that thought came to her she dismissed it. She looked away from the witch and stood up. “I’m going to have a look around. There used to be a hot spring somewhere and I could really use a bath and clean these blood stained clothes.” Lilith said. 

“A hot spring?” Zelda replied doubtful “Is this a wellness centre or the first place humans have ever lived?”

“You are welcome to join me if you want to” Lilith replied with a smirk. 

Without further ado Zelda followed Lilith to the hot spring. As they walked the surroundings of the garden started to change from grass and trees to rock and water. Steam rising from the splits between the rocks. On their arrival Lilith hesitated for a moment but she removed all her clothes and threw them on a pile. She caught Zelda staring at her with a blush on her cheeks. “I’m not taking a bath with clothes on. Don’t be such a prude Zelda.” Lilith said as she stepped into the water. 

Zelda was anything but prude, the reason why she stared at the other woman was because she looked even better without her clothes on. It was no secret that Zelda was attracted to both men and women, but the temptations that were rising within her while looking at Lilith was something else completely. 

“Are you joining me or just going to stand there?” Lilith said and gave Zelda a quick wink. 

The redhead felt her knees go week and started to undress herself as well. She felt Lilith’s blue eyes watching every inch of her body. She felt proud that her body apparently had the same effect on Lilith as the brunette’s body had on her. She folded her clothes and lay them neatly on a rock next to Lilith’s pile of clothing. Zelda stepped into the water and to her surprise is was actually rather hot, not scalding hot, but just the right kind of hot water. She lowered herself into the water and seated herself just far enough to be directly out of reach from Lilith. 

“So, do tell me, what happened to your sister and which witch do you think put a spell or some kind on you?” Lilith said calmly, as she hadn’t just lusted over the redheads body. Lilith had to restrain every fiber of her body to seduce the woman even more. They just started to get along and Lilith’s desperately wanted to enjoy her time in Eden for as long as she could. And enjoying Eden stood equal to not have constant fights with Zelda. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. 😊  
> I have a few things in mind for what happens next, but I need to figure out how to write it properly so I won't become a total mess🙈 I'll hope to update soon❤️


	6. Chapter 6

6.

“Pesta” Was the first name that Zelda suggested, as she made herself comfortable in the hot spring. They were going trough the names of the witches that had come to the coven’s aid to figure out which of them could have put a spell on Zelda and what the endgame could be.

She appreciated that Lilith wanted to cut right to chase. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Lilith’s approach to her, because she was flattered by the brunette when her eyes lingered on her body. But she didn’t know if Lilith was genuinely interested in her or that it was just the demoness flirtatious nature. She hoped for the later, she can handle flirting but anything more than that had always been a problem. Zelda had a destructive nature when it came down to relationships, surrounded by abuse and self-harm. Therefore she had never known love.

“No, she only cares about poison and diseases. I don’t even think she is cunning enough to be able to hex you.” Lilith replied.

“Sycorax?” Zelda said, she looked at Lilith who instantly shook her head. “Mother Hubbard?”

Lilith grunted “Can you at least name the witches that are actually smart?”

“Dezmelda?”

Lilith grinned “Really Zelda, Dezmelda? That old hag?”

The redhead laughed “Well, we shouldn’t underestimate anyone”. Lilith shot her a look, raising an eyebrow. Before Lilith had the time to make a sarcastic remark Zelda continued “Yes, you’re right. Not Dezmelda. Gryla?”

“Maybe. She has her yule children, but they couldn’t get a hold of you like you described. She is a smart witch though.” Lilith replied

“She doesn’t like me, we had some troubles with her last Yuletide as you know” Zelda added.

Although Gryla was the main suspect in Lilith’s head at the moment she still didn’t think it was her. Zelda had named every hedge witch, but it still didn’t make sense to Lilith’s. “There are two things that I still can’t piece together. You summoned those witches, they didn’t know what was coming. For a spell like that, controlling your mind, they had need to make preparations. It’s not something you can come up with out of the blue. Plus, not to sound arrogant, it doesn’t make sense that they would deny my help. They know of my power, they know very well I’m more powerful than all of them. I don’t always see eye to eye with them, but they do respect me.”

Zelda bit her lip, she suddenly felt ashamed and let her body sink a bit lower into the water. She had not thought this trough, normally she was always cunning and had a logical way of thinking. Today however she could not. How could she be this stupid though, she should have known . “Uhm, there is one more witch.”

Lilith looked at Zelda with confusion “You just named all the hedge witches near Greendale that I know of. “

“She isn’t local. Her name is Mambo Marie“ Zelda said softly, embarrassment taking over her voice. She kind of liked the vodou priestess, she was charming. And above all Prudence, who Zelda thought highly of, vouched for her. But she knew the instant she said Marie’s name that Lilith wouldn’t like it one bit.

“Mambo- who now?” Lilith scoffed.

“Prudence invited her. She is a vodou priestess” Zelda’s voice became smaller and smaller.

“You got to be fucking kidding me Zelda?” Lilith rolled her eyes and raised her voice, “Any reason why you kept her name for last? That was just stupid.” She could handle a lot of things but sheer stupidly, not able to identify the elephant in the room made her blood boil. Then she saw Zelda’s eyes grew scared, her body cramping up as she was to prepare herself for a blow coming her way.

Lilith went in full defensive mode, she looked around and saw no one, she thought Zelda saw someone who was about to attack her. She wouldn’t let anybody hurt Zelda, they had to go trough Lilith and fight her with all her power before she would let anyone hurt the witch she had grown so fond off. The moment she looked into Zelda’s eyes again she noticed that Zelda was indeed scared, but not for someone else, but for her. Maybe she had sounded to angry, raised her voice to much. She didn’t want to be the reason why Zelda was scared, anybody but her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..” she said with a soft and gentle voice

Zelda however was to scared to say anything. The last time she saw Lilith angry she took away her magic powers, she was scared for what could be next. “Please..” Lilith reached out to Zelda, who backed away instantly. “Please, let me explain.”. Zelda nodded her head in reply, Lilith had listened to her when she asked for it so she could do the same in return.

Grateful that Zelda would give Lilith the opportunity to explain herself she continued with a gently, timid voice. “I’m sorry. I Shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. It’s just, I started to hate not seeing the obvious. Mostly because of I, myself was guilty to the same thing for decades, believing everything that Lucifer told me. I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on you, it was wrong and uncalled for.”

During Lilith’s explanation Zelda found her body relax again in the hot water. “Thank you for being honest. It means a lot to me.” Now it was Zelda reaching for the brunette and she took her hand underwater “It’s okay” and gave Lilith a small smile. Zelda didn’t want to let go Lilith’s hand and luckily the brunette didn’t withdraw. “I named Marie’s name last because of Prudence vouched for her and she was charming.”

A wave of jealousy washed over Lilith as soon as Zelda said the other witch was charming. She squeezed the witch’s softly before she let go of it. She wanted to claim what wasn’t hers. With her jaws clenched she tried to sound as normal as possible “Where did Prudence meet this Mambo.. Marie.. ?”

The jealousy in Lilith’s striking blue eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Zelda which made her blush and her heart jump, she was luckily able to hold in a girlish, teenage giggle. Lilith was pretty endearing in the way she acted like she did. “In New Orleans, Prudence was chasing down Faustus with Ambrose and with the help of her blood magic they found him”

Lilith hummed “I bet she is the one who put a spell on you. Don’t you think it is weird that she showed up to help your coven, she had nothing to do with you, only because Prudence asked her. It doesn’t make sense. Then the fact that she arrived at the exact same time as she other hedge witches. Plus it’s suspicious that Prudence and Ambrose found her on their search for Faustus and that she could help them give the exact location of his whereabouts, It’s to convenient. Maybe she had met Faustus first and works together with him. It would explain why you did deny my help. Faustus knows that we are fighting together and it would be handy if our powers weren’t combined anymore.”

Zelda couldn’t help to agree with such a logical explanation.

“That’s settled then. We’ve found the culprit” Lilith said triumphantly.

It was a shame, Zelda thought, because she did like Marie, but she guessed it was all just a farce.

“.. And it wouldn’t be the first time that Faustus tried to control your mind.” Lilith whispered carefully. She knew it was a hard topic for Zelda.

She did hate that Lilith brought it up. The thought if Faustus did indeed found a way to control her again made her feel weak. Then she felt a soft hand cupping her face and a thumb stroking her cheek. Her green eyes met bright blue ones.

“From now on he will never lay a hand on your mind or body again. I’ll promise you that.” Lilith assured.

“Thank you.” Zelda replied. She knew by the tone of Lilith’s voice that the brunette spoke the truth. A weight fell or her shoulders, she finally felt safe.

Lilith smiled, releasing her hand from the witch’s face and relocated herself again with her back against the edge of the hot spring. “So, now we have that topic discussed, let’s bring on the following. How the hell did your sister end up in the caïn pit?”. Lilith mentally slapped herself again, she wanted nothing more than kiss the woman next to her, she wanted to kiss all her sorrows away, but she looked to fragile right now and she didn’t want to make advantage of that.

Slightly confused Zelda started to telling her about Hilda, meanwhile thinking about how she wanted Lilith to kiss her. Maybe the Mother of Demons wasn’t attracted to her at all and just wanted to be a friend. As she continued her story she couldn’t help but she the amusement on Lilith’s face.

“A spider? They turned her into a huge spider?” Lilith couldn’t help but laughing out loud.

“it’s not funny Lilith. Those pagans did this to her.” Zelda replied, holding back laughter. It wasn’t that she found the situation her sister had been in funny, but Lilith’s laugh was contagious.

Lilith splashed some water in Zelda’s direction “Oh Zelda, don’t be such a mood killer.”

Zelda shot an icy glare Lilith’s way, she was about to laugh but didn’t want to let Lilith win. Somehow this had become a little competition in her head. Zelda didn’t want to give the brunette the pleasure of knowing that she had a weak spot for her. More so, she didn’t want to acknowledge herself that the woman had this effect on her and could sway her so easily.

“You need to lighten up. Your sister will be fine.” Lilith said as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the edge of the spring.

“Physically yes, mentally no. When she was in her spider form she killed the man she loved, her fiancé.” Zelda let out a sigh “And I don’t know how to help her with that. I’ve never loved someone.” She admitted. “I do love my sister, Sabrina and Ambrose. But love for the sake of companionship I’ve never wasted my time on.”

Lilith opened one of her eyes and glanced over to the redhead. She didn’t know how to reply to that statement, hell, she didn’t even know if Zelda wanted a reply. She decided to wait for a bit, to see if Zelda would continue talking and she was relieved that Zelda did.

“Have you ever loved someone?” Zelda asked, the words slipped out of her mouth before she knew. “I’m sorry, it’s not my place to ask such a thing.” she stated. Deep inside though Zelda really did wonder of the Mother of all things evil was even capable of a thing such as love.

Lilith blinked a couple of times with her eyes, did she hear that correctly was Zelda interested in her love life? Her heart skipped a bit thinking that the redhead actually cared, because if she did maybe there was more to it. She probably didn’t though. There were 2 reasons why Zelda would ask her that question according to Lilith. 1. She needed to know that she wasn’t the only one who was going trough a life without love. 2. If she had known love than maybe she could help with dealing with her sister.

The brunette decided to keep the conversation fun and light hearted. She closed her eyes again, afraid of the expression of dislike on Zelda’s face as she said the following words “I don’t have to best reputation when it comes to love, as you know. Haven’t given up on it though, so if you’re willing to try it out. Let me know”

“Maybe I will” Zelda teased and splashed some water towards the demoness.

Lilith’s eyes fluttered open “Are you flirting with your deity, Miss Spellman?” she replied with mischievous smile.

“Maybe.. ” Zelda said in a husky voice as she leaned towards to the brunette. “Maybe I should start praying.”

For the first time in forever Lilith was lost for words. She just stated at the beautiful redhead who was now sitting in front of her on her knees.

“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, cursed are you amongst women. And cursed is the fruit of thy womb. Demons, you fled the garden, where the weak ones dwelled and did not live in shame…”

In that moment Lilith felt like she couldn’t breath anymore, her heart was pounding like crazy. Throughout many centuries she had been with many man, woman and demons, but never had anyone- or – thing made her feel this way.

Zelda continued her prayer “.. Unholy Lilith, mother of night, pray for us sinners now and at the witching hour of our death...” Zelda waited a second, She looked up and saw Lilith’s perfect face, her sharp cheekbones, big eyes, beautiful red lips. “Grant me thy kiss I so deeply desire. Praise Lilith.”

With those final words Lilith’s heart exploded, she pulled Zelda towards her, lips crashing into each other. The kisses were hungry, as if they both longed for them their entire life. Lilith’s fingers were tangled in the redheads hair as Zelda’s hands wrapped around the back of the demoness’ neck, deepening their kiss. After a while the kisses became more softer and gentle, savouring the moment they were in.

Lilith was the first one to break their kisses “My precious Zelda, I will grant your every need and wish for eternity.” and she kissed the beautiful woman in front of her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come this far: thank you so much for reading! 😊 I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry with my lack of updating. Shit happened and I got a writers block.
> 
> But here it finally is, the next chapter. Whoohoo.

  
Zelda wasn’t made for cuddling. Kissing and having sex was easy, there are no emotions required for it. Yet here she was, her body slightly angled towards the brunette, her legs across the First Witch’s ones, her right hand holding onto the Mother of Demons fingers entwined, resting her head on the Dawn of Doom’s shoulder, placing small kisses on the Mother of Night’s neck and collarbone ever so often. 

The beautiful demoness had the most important, impressive titles in history. She even had a few that Zelda didn’t want to use anymore; Satan’s Concubine, Madam Satan. They didn’t suit her no more. Suddenly Zelda felt overwhelmed, all these titles and Zelda just called her Lilith. This wasn’t like Zelda at all, feeling all these emotions. It scared her. She didn’t even know how it came to this, they just stopped kissing somewhere along the way and ended up like this. She took comfort in the brunettes touch, her fingers softly caressed the redheads arm. They didn’t have sex, but Zelda ached for an after sex cigarette.

She finally dare to brake the silence that had lingered between them, she needed to get a grip of herself and stop acting like a teenager in love. “So, now what?” Zelda said with a hoarse voice while releasing herself from Lilith’s embrace.

Lilith already knew a sentence like this would eventually escape the redheads lips. She knew Zelda wasn’t the type for intimacy, Hell, if it wasn’t for her sort time with Mary's Adam she herself wouldn’t like this for one bit. It already amazed her that Zelda didn’t want to have sex right away, she had heard of the redhead’s sexual adventures and was dying to find out if she really was that good as the rumours had told her. But it didn’t feel like the right moment to explore those sexual desires. Being at peace in a safe place with Zelda in her arms was all she needed right now. She placed a small kiss on top of Zelda’s head “well, we still have to wash those bloodstained clothes" Lilith replied to the redhead.

“You know that is not what I mean" Zelda said looking up to Lilith.

Lilith tried to scan the green eyes, looking for an answer, looking for guidance. She didn’t know what would come next, she didn’t knew what Zelda wanted. “It's up to you. I’ll be fine with whatever you decide.”

Zelda let out a sigh. “So you would be okay with it leaving like this. Just a one time thing. Nothing more? You will be just fine with it?”

Lilith swallowed hard at hearing these words, she didn’t like them. But if it was what Zelda wanted she would respect her decision. “Yes.”

Zelda's legs left the brunettes lap. “No. Tell me the truth. Everybody is always lying. And you, you are the only one who isn’t allowed to lie to me.” Zelda's words were harsh, but she meant every single word. She respected Lilith to much, she wanted the same respect in return.

“If you truly want to leave it like this I will respect your decision. I’ll never take advantage of you nor try to manipulate you.” Lilith replied then she cupped the redheads face with her hand “But no” she admitted “ I won’t be fine. You are special Zelda Spellman. You are gorgeous, smart, cunning, devout and one hell of a good kisser.”

“Good" Zelda replied as she placed a small peck on the demonesses lips “Because I’m not ending this. Now let’s wash our clothes.”

For the first time in a long time Lilith was excited for what was to come. She watched the redhead climb out of the hot spring and her heart skipped a beat as she watched what was in sight in front of her. It didn’t skip a beat out of happiness though, it was out of shock. “Wait.” Lilith said softly. Her fingers hovered over Zelda's back, tracing the scars.

“Don’t.” Zelda said as she turned around, she saw worry in the big blue eyes that stared at her “They are a part of me. I placed them there myself. It’s a reminder of all things that happened.”

Lilith nodded, she knew self mutilation was practised by many of Lucifers followers. She was against it, but she knew that this wasn’t the moment to discuss it. Zelda reached out a hand to Lilith, implying to get out of the hot spring. She took it without hesitation and let the redhead help her stand up. 

They grabbed their clothes and washed them in the hot water. After all the bloodstains where washed out they hang their clothes on a nearby tree to dry. Zelda loved wearing her stylish clothing but something about Eden made her not to wear them anymore, it was just such a natural thing to be completely naked, it felt like freedom.

The sky above them was getting darker and Lilith suggested to go to a cave she used to sleep in, Zelda complied and let Lilith guide her to the cave. During their walk Lilith began to tell stories again about her time in Eden. Zelda enjoyed every second of it, the story itself, Lilith’s soothing voice, the nature around them. Being together like this was just as easy as breathing.

“Well be damned” Lilith said as they entered the cave “He got that bitch a bed and blankets out of sheep wool?”

Zelda had to repress her laughter “You didn’t sleep on a bed in here?”

“No, I slept with my bare ass on those rocks. And he got mad when I wanted to be on top while having sex! Do you know how much those rocks hurt your back while getting fucked?” Lilith’s inner bitch mode was activated and she could keep this rant on for a long time if Zelda hadn’t stopped her.

“Well now you can get fucked on a bed.” Zelda said with a smirk. “But sheep’s wool? I thought there wasn’t any meat in Eden?”

“You are playing a dangerous game Zelda Spellman, first you talk about having sex and follow it up with talking some delicious meat I want to sink my teeth in" Lilith stepped closer to Zelda and pinned her against the wall. “I can’t have the sheep meat because we might get thrown out by the False God” Lilith placed small kisses in Zelda’s neck “However I can have my way with your body on that bed.” Lilith said almost growling.

Zelda felt her knees grow weak and let the wall behind her support the weight of her body. Without thinking her hands were already roaming the brunettes body and kissing her with passion. She felt Lilith picking her up and placing her on the bed. She let the First Witch take control, something she swore to herself she would never let anyone do to her again. But it was different with Lilith, this type of control wasn’t about being submissive it is Zelda’s way of showing she trusted the demoness. It was in the way Lilith hold her she knew that the brunette would never hurt her. She knew by the way those blue eyes looked at her full with lust and desire that she was going to have just have an equally good time as the First Witch.

Zelda sensed every kiss that the demoness placed on her body, she started on her neck and slowly made her way down. Taking extra time on her pale breasts, exploring them with her tongue and leaving small bite-marks much to Zelda’s pleasure. Zelda wasn’t able to say a thing, she lost herself in the way Lilith seem to understood and know her body. She felt one of the brunettes hands sliding down her abdomen, Lilith stopped her touch as soon as she reached the place were the bullet had entered her body. “Does is still hurt?” Lilith asked. “A bit" Zelda replied, missing the demoness touch already. Lilith placed a kiss on the wound and the redhead immediately felt the pain ebbing away. Zelda let out a moan, she couldn’t describe what this woman was doing to her, but she had never felt so wanted. The demoness continued her movement with her hands towards the witch's ever growing wetness. Zelda grabbed a hand full of the demoness’ thick dark locks and pulled her head back up so she could drown in those beautiful blue eyes. 

A smirk crept up Lilith’s face, amused by Zelda's actions. She felt the witch's body squirm with every touch, her skin felt smooth beneath her fingers and was radiating with heat, she saw the lust and need in her emerald eyes. She kissed her mouth, her tongue got easy access, the kiss was hungry and intense. Lilith noticed how hard her own heart was pounding in her chest, she wanted to claim what was hers. Yes, she labelled the redhead witch as her own, she never wanted to share this beauty with anyone else, she never wanted anyone else again than the intoxicating Zelda Spellman. With that in mind two of Lilith’s fingers entered the witch's wetness, her thumb started to make circular movements on the redheads clit. Hearing Zelda's moans of pleasure were the most beautiful sound in the universe, it drove Lilith mad. 

Zelda felt like she was high on ecstasy, as if no one else existed in this very moment other than herself and Lilith. Jolts of electricity were send trough her spine and abdomen, contracting with pleasure. All she was able to could do in return was tracing the demoness back and neck with her fingertips and feel how Lilith’s muscles all seem to move in rhythm to pleasure Zelda. 

The redhead couldn’t control herself anymore, curling her toes, her hand pulling the brunettes hair, her lips parted, a wave of warmth washed down on her as she came. Moaning and following Lilith’s muscles movements until she found peace within herself to relax. 

Lilith removed her hand from the redheads wetness and let it up trace the porcelain body slowly until she cupped her chin with it. She placed soft and sweet kisses on the redheads lips. “Go to sleep now.” Lilith said softly. 

Zelda shook her head in reply “I want to do the same for you.”

“You will, but not right now. You need to rest. Don’t argue with me.” Lilith’s eyes were kind but stern as she said this. 

Zelda could hardly argue, she was indeed very tired “Lay with me then.”

“Off course, love, I will always lay with you.” Lilith replied. She kissed the redhead again and felt Zelda’s body grow heavy next to her, almost falling into a immediate deep sleep. “I'm sorry I took your powers away.” Lilith didn’t know were these words came from but she knew they had to be said.

“I forgive you" Zelda mumbled drowsily “I known you’ll find a way to restore them". She was thankful that Lilith had brought it up. She had given Lilith her mind, through her prayers; She had given Lilith her body just now; She sure as hell trusted Lilith to restore her soul as well.

After a few hours when the moon was shining bright high in the sky Lilith heard Zelda snoring softly. She got out of the bed, which made Zelda stir but luckily she didn’t wake up. Lilith got out of the cave and took a deep breath, the air in Eden was different without fumes and other toxic in it. Let's do this, she told herself while making her way to the Euphrates river. She needed to try to restore her powers again, just resting would take to long, plus without any man meat to feast on it would take even longer to get her powers back and maintain them. 

The river looked troubled under the night sky. The colour of the water was almost black, but with the moonlight shining upon it you could see the traces of the clear blue water it was during the day. Small waves were clashing against the rocks, it was mesmerising to look at. Lilith stepped into the river and the water became more calm and soothing, as if the river could sense her and had missed her. She closed her eyes and slowly she lowered herself into the water until she was fully submerged. Her body felt weightless in the water; her hair was floating, almost dancing, around her. She opened her blue eyes that matched the blue of the water surrounding her, lightened by the moon. And there it was the shot trough her heart, her back arched and an unknown force raised her from the water. She was floating above the river, dark clouds started to cover the moon and it started to rain. This was no ordinary rain, the Euphrates river got its water from celestial rain from heaven. A few drops started falling on top of Lilith's body. Tears started to cover Lilith’s eyesight, she blinked and the tears started to stream down her cheeks, she couldn’t hold them back anymore. Soon the rain from Heaven started pouring down on her, fully covering her body. Then without warning she fell back into the river and she started to glow from within. She felt her powers coming back. Overwhelmed with success she lay still in the river, fully content. Every second in this river made her feel more powerful.

When the sun started to rise again she left the water. Returning to the cave where Zelda was hopefully still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at writing smut, so I hope this was ok.🙈


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF ALERT
> 
> And now a small positive little tantrum: when you've come so far reading my story but for some weird reason you haven't heard of the author LaMarwy on ao3, then stop reading my work and check out her fics! They are one of the best you'll ever read. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter😊

_Sabrina let out a shriek of fear. She had heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. At first she needed to process what was going on, but the loud bang was so out of place than the usual noises that would fill the house that she ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She froze when she saw the scene before her. Her aunt lying in a pool of blood, Lilith cradling over her and before Sabrina could do anything they disappeared from her sight. Terrified she looked around, hoping she would find a familiar face. Her eyes found Ambrose who was also nailed to the ground._

_“Ambrose?” Sabrina said with a soft voice. “What just happened?”_

_Ambrose was so dumbfounded by what he just witnessed he jumped up a bit when he heard Sabrina’s voice. “I don’t know Brina. I honestly don’t know”_

_“We should get help” Sabrina stated. Ambrose nodded and within seconds he came back with Prudence and Mambo Marie._

_Ambrose pointed towards the pool of blood “She was just there..” his voice was shaking, he was still in disbelief what just happened._

_“Could someone tell us what the hell just happened?” Prudence demanded._

_“We heard a loud bang, it almost sounded like a gunshot. So I ran downstairs and saw auntie Zee lying in a pool of blood. Lilith got to her first and teleported away with her.” Sabrina explained, more to herself than the rest of the group, just as Ambrose she was still in shock. “What are we going to do now?” Sabrina sounded scared. She loved her aunt a great deal and she didn’t want anything to happen to her. Without her family the whole cause she was fighting right now seemed meaningless._

_Ambrose stepped towards his little niece and hugged her “She is going to be alright, we’ll make sure of that.” His head turned towards the other two witches “won’t we?”_

_They both nodded their heads. “Of course mon cheres, we will get Zelda back safely" Marie said with a soothing voice “We will find a way together.” She gave Sabrina and Ambrose a reassuring smile._

_Prudence walked toward the pool of blood and spoke up “We need to figure out where Lilith took her. If this is Zelda’s blood we need to find her quickly, she has lost a great deal of it.”_

_Sabrina left Ambrose’s hug, closes her eyes for a bit and when they shot open the determination in Sabrina’s eyes were uncanny. “You are right Prudence. We need to act fast. Mambo Marie could you use blood magic to locate my aunt?”_

_“Oui, I will get started right away, Prudence will you help me?” Marie asked._

**********

  
Zelda slowly started to wake up, she hadn’t slept this vast and steady in forever. She wondered if all that had happened a day earlier had just been a dream, it was so perfect it had to be a dream or... A shocking realisation came to her as she remembered being shot and falling down, feeling blood leaving her body... could it be Limbo? She became sad at the thought nothing had been real, her time in Eden and forth most her time with Lilith. She held her eyes closed, hoping she would fall back asleep and into a dream world where she could hold and kiss Lilith. The thought about kissing the demoness made her feel all warm and fuzzy. She hated herself for acting like a teenager, but then again she never ever fallen in love with someone. So she welcomed the new feeling that blossomed inside her, it send a shiver trough her body. She focused on what these thoughts and feelings were doing to her mind and body. Oh get a grip on yourself, she thought to herself while a smile covered her face.

  
“What are you smiling about?” Lilith purred.

  
Zelda’s eyes shot open and were beaming with happiness when she saw big blue eyes looking at her. “Nothing" Zelda said softly, embarrassed by her thoughts. She couldn’t believe everything had been real, she let her hand slide over the demoness body to make sure the beauty was indeed lying next to her in bed. 

“A smile like that isn’t nothing, I want to know what made you wake up smiling.” Lilith whispered.

The witch’s hand cupped Lilith’s face “You, you make me happy" Zelda said in return and she kissed the brunette slowly, savouring the taste of her lips. “Is this all real, Lilith?” she muttered.

Lilith eyebrow furrowed in confusion “What do you mean?” 

“Am I in Limbo?” the redhead asked straightforwardly, she had to know.

The demoness let out a chuckle “No, you are very much alive and here with me.” 

A sigh of relieve escaped Zelda’s lips and she kissed the brunette. Lilith deepened the kiss and Zelda climbed on top of her body, she welcomed the witch's weight and let her fingertips caress Zelda's back. Then she pulled away from the kiss “Ugh, look at us Zelda, we’re acting like Sabrina and one of her boyfriends.”

“Oh, shut up.” Zelda teased as she started to kiss Lilith again. 

Zelda had never been this reckless and carefree, for once she didn’t have to take charge and be responsible for her family and coven. It wasn’t that she didn’t like it, she loved bossing people around, taking control and take care of others. But this felt like a small vacation that she deserved after all she had been through, especially the last couple of years. 

A low rumbling that came from Zelda’s stomach made them break their kiss. “Ignore it" Zelda said, but it was to late. The demoness already slid from under her body and got out of the bed.

“Come” Lilith reached out with her hand “I knew you would be hungry.”

With a lot of fuss and reluctance Zelda got out of bed, she’d rather been doing something else at the moment. She hated her mortal body for such mundane behaviour. She grabbed Lilith’s hand and let her guide her towards the entrance of the cave. Zelda's eyes got blinded for a moment by rays of sunshine that greeted her. When she got used to the morning light her mouth fell open in surprise. A huge table filled with all kind sorts of food; pancakes with syrup and strawberries on top, toast, bagels, croissants, eggs, bacon, salad, chocolate sprinkles, different variants of jam, yoghurt, a variety of fruits, tea and coffee. It all smelled and looked so delicious that Zelda’s stomach started rumbling again. 

“I didn’t know what you’d like for breakfast, I hope this will do.” Lilith said smiling. 

At first Zelda didn’t not what to say, seeing a genuine smile from Lilith was the greatest thing ever, it made her heart flutter. “You outdid yourself. Thank you.” she squeezed the demoness hand slightly in gratitude.

“Oh, it's nothing.” Lilith replied. She acted liked she didn’t care about the compliment, but deep down it meant a great deal to the First Witch, receiving compliments was not something she was used to.

“It’s not nothing, you really know how to please someone" Zelda assured.

Lilith fluttered her eyes and gave the redhead a quick wink “I only want to please you"

“Is that so?” a shade of red started to cover Zelda’s cheeks. 

Lilith wondered if the witch would appreciate her next move, she’d like to top it up a notch, teasing Zelda. The demoness flicked her hands conjured a wine red see-through long, floor-grazing, dressing gown with malabou accents and feathers on Zelda and got a matching black one for herself.

Zelda raised an eyebrow “It’s going to be like this, isn’t it?”

“Like what?” Lilith said with a smirk, she knew what the witch was trying to say.

“You going all out with every single thing you can put your hands on.” Zelda replied.

Lilith waved Zelda’s remark away with her hands “You know me, I would never do extravaganza things.” Zelda looked down at the way to luxurious dressing gown, looked back at Lilith and rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe I do...sometimes, but just a little” the demoness admitted.

Both woman laughed as they seated themselves at the table. Zelda poured herself a coffee and grabbed a croissant. “So, I guess your powers are back? “ she asked the brunette.

“Not entirely, but enough for now to make our stay here a bit better.” Lilith replied.

Zelda was curious how the demoness got her powers back so quickly, but she was hesitant to ask about it. Maybe it was just because Lilith is the First Witch and demon that the restoring of her power was quicker than others, it would make sense. Then Zelda wondered how long it would take for Lilith to restore her own magic powers again, when would the demoness be able to bring them back to Greendale again. She liked her time in Eden, but she wanted to make sure that Sabrina, Ambrose and Hilda were ok.

“Soon, love" the demoness said to Zelda, seeing the worry on her face. “Just give me some time.”. Lilith hoped that being this vague about the situation wouldn’t annoy the redhead. Yes, she got her power back, however she knew there was so much more power she could take from the river. The demoness didn’t know how long the process would take and frankly she didn’t care how long it would take either. If it would be up to Lilith she would stay with Zelda in Eden for eternity, she had everything her heart desired; safety, power and Zelda. At the same time she knew that this wasn’t an option and not the case for her precious Zelda, the witch had a family she loved and cared for. So Lilith had to accept she needed to return to Greendale, to save the witch's family and coven, only then she could have a future with the red-haired beauty.

Zelda nodded in reply, she was grateful that Lilith understood her want and need to get back to Greendale without having actual words to explain herself, just the look on her face would suffice. They had such a great time together and Zelda didn’t want to spoil it with her worries. 

When both woman were content finishing their breakfast Lilith poured Zelda another cup of coffee. Then the First Witch snapped her fingers and all the leftovers turned into their original state; fruit from the trees. With another flick of her wrist a hole in the ground not far from them appeared, she levitated the leftover fruits towards it and ditched them, covering it with soil. “Oh, how I love magic” Lilith chimed when she finished her handy work. “Now, one more thing" biting her lower lip. She conjured a small box wrapped in gold paper and a black bow on top.

“What’s this?” Zelda muttered, her green eyes were in shock. What could possible be in this box? It made her nervous.

“Just open it.” Lilith tried to hide the excitement from her voice, but she clearly failed at it.

With trembling fingers Zelda untied the bow and unwrapped the box from it’s gold paper. When she opened it her face was in disbelief “How?”, her emerald eyes were sparkling with joy “My, my, Lilith, you just found your one way ticket to my heart.”. 

The witch put the vintage cigarette ring holder on her index finger, placed a cigarette in it and lit it on fire. When she took a drag of the cigarette it relaxed her whole body, she slowly puffed out the smoke, savouring the taste and the tingling sensation it left on her lips. The witch closed her eyes. She had missed this so much, the moment of sheer tranquillity that came with every drag; smoke, tar and nicotine filling her lungs. Then she felt Lilith sitting down on her lap and just as Zelda was to blow out another puff of smoke the demoness covered the witch’s mouth with her own, claiming it, inhaling the smoke into her own lungs. 

The rest of the day was one big blur of intoxicating kisses, arousing touches and orgasms that filled their entire beings with even more lustful desires. 

When the night fell upon them again they fell asleep in each others arm, fully content. Lilith however woke up soon after they have drifted off, as if her mind and body ached for more magic power. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the river again, to indulge herself again in these mystic waters. This time however she didn’t notice the redhead was watching her from behind a nearby tree as she stepped into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this chapter like a thousand times, but I think this will do. Im sorry if it sucks. But i needed this fluffy chapter out before... well... you'll see...
> 
> Also, comments/kudos/or whatever are very much appreciated ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few sentences can be a bit, well let's say graphic... just to give you a heads up.

It had been the sudden loss of the warm body next to her that made the redhead wake up. She watched the brunette putting on the dressing gown, it looked like the fabric hugged the demoness’ body, covering her curves in a way that it left little to the imagination. Once Lilith gently let her hair loose, falling over her shoulders, the redhead felt a warm bubbly feeling resonating in her body. She wondered how she became so lucky that she could be with Lilith, many other witches would sell their soul all over again to even have a glimpse of, whatever, she had with Lilith. She didn’t dare to put the ‘relationship’ stamp on it just yet, she didn’t know if the brunette would feel the same for her. Never in history had there been a proper, strong, deep, long-term relationship between a witch and a demon based on love. But maybe Lilith and Zelda could break that tradition, as they’ve broken many traditions together the last couple of weeks. 

When the demoness turned around Zelda quickly closed her eyes again, pretending to be asleep. She didn’t really know what made her pretend, but she thought about the times she had woken up Hilda because she couldn’t sleep and she always felt bad to have woken her sister up when she didn’t mean to. So it must be the same for Lilith she thought to herself, surely Lilith didn’t want to wake her. The redhead was about to ask the demoness to get back into bed, Zelda didn’t care if she wouldn’t get any sleep she just want to hold Lilith close, but before she could the brunette walked out of the cave. Curious to see were she would go Zelda put on her own robe and followed her. For a moment she thought about making her presence known, but something stopped her. It was the way Lilith had walked away, it was a bit peculiar, as if she had a place to be other than Zelda’s warm body. Because of this odd behaviour Zelda made sure Lilith wouldn’t notice her, hiding behind trees, rocks and she made sure she wouldn’t step on any twigs that could crack. 

Zelda watched Lilith taking of dressing gown and step into a river from behind a tree. As soon as Lilith’s skin touched the water the colour of it changed from black to bright blue. Then one of the most wondrous things happened in the night sky, the moon slowly turned blue. Zelda had seen a blood moon, but never have seen the white orb in the sky turn this colour which had a resemblance with Lilith’s eyes. In awe Zelda blinked her eyes at the sight, confused for what was about to happen. Lilith walked deeper into the river, blue shimmering water covering her entire body. Zelda could feel the magic energies in the air that Lilith seem to absorb. It suddenly hit Zelda, this must be the place where Lilith’s powers originated.

The redhead stared at the demoness growing stronger, consuming the magic surrounding her. For a few minutes Zelda looked star struck. But then with every second passing by she became more furious and resentful. Why would Lilith keep this from her?   
She stepped away from the tree and walked with a steady pace towards the river. Why would Lilith get all the power? Why not her? She was the one without any sort of magic powers and if this river was the source of it all than she damn well had the right to get some of it’s powers as well.

Lilith caught the movement in the corner of her eye. As soon as she saw Zelda walking towards her with fury on her face she didn’t know how fast she wanted to get out of the water. Before Zelda could set a foot in the river Lilith pushed the redhead away from the water, the push was hard and Zelda fell to the ground. “Don’t!” Lilith exclaimed. “Don’t you dare go in those waters!” 

Green eyes raging with fury looked into blue ones “Why?! Why didn’t you say anything? I guess I’ve been right all along wasn’t I? You are a damned wildcard!” Zelda screamed as she got back on her feet.

“No, stop it.” Lilith said, she was sorry to push Zelda, but she had to. She got out of the water and put on her robe again.

“You want all the powers just for yourself and keep me as a pet, don’t you?” The redhead hissed “You are pathetic, you only think about yourself.”

These words hurt Lilith’s core “Zelda..” she said with a soft voice “You know me, you know I'd never do that to you. I care about you my love.”

“Yes I know you and therefore I know for certain that you lie to me. All the things you do are for your own benefit. Only when things don’t go your way you let someone else do your dirty work" Zelda spat. “If you really care about me you’d tell me truth were your powers come from, you should have trusted me, confided in me. But you didn’t. That’s how I know I’m nothing more than a pet to you. You have always been jealous of Lucifer and now you have power and your own concubine. ” Zelda took a deep breath in between, the words she spoke next came out her filled with venom and blame “I could have had my powers back, you denied me my powers.”

Lilith reached out to Zelda, trying to get the witch to listen to her, to explain herself. Zelda however immediately flinched back, she was having none of it.

“Zelda, let me explain” Lilith pleaded.

“NO! I have enough of your so called explanations, you will only manipulate me again. That’s what all you demons do! All you demons do is lie, create chaos and you don’t care who you hurt.” Zelda couldn’t remember when she was this angry. She had trust Lilith, let her into her heart. She felt even more used than her time with Faustus. Determined to get into the water she made her way to it. As soon as she would get her powers she would leave this place, but not before she would burn everything.

Lilith grabbed her arm, pulling her close. “That’s exactly the reason why I don’t want you to go in there Zelda, I'm scared it will turn you into one.”

“Let go" Zelda hissed “You’re lying”

The demoness tightened her grip on Zelda’s arm even more “I’m not love, please. The moment I got into these waters I got my magic powers and got thrown out of Eden, I didn’t leave by myself. The false God threw me out. When I signed Lucifer’s book I slowly started to change. It was the combination of these two things that slowly made me a demon.” Lilith confessed. Zelda started at her aimlessly, stunned by the words that came from the demoness mouth. “I’m scared that if you go in you’ll become a demon too, because you’ve already signed your name into that damned book.” Lilith sighed, she hoped Zelda would listen to her, believe her “I’m also scared that these waters will kill you. When I got in the first time my soul was still pure, yours isn’t, you are already damned by Lucifer.” Lilith’s eyes tried to find any reason, any kind of understanding in the emerald eyes who started at her. But she found nothing, nothing but emptiness and resentment.

“Let go” Zelda repeated herself, her voice was stern and harsh “You don’t get to decide about my live choices."

Lilith still hold on to Zelda tightly, she didn’t want the one person she loved turn into a demon and lose her soul.

“If you care about me, like you claim you do, you must let me go Lilith.” Zelda tried to say with a sad and loving voice but nothing but acid covered every word she said. To her surprise Lilith did let her go. 

“Please love, please believe me, please trust me.” Lilith begged.

Zelda raised one of her eyebrows and had a look on her face like she just smelled something disgusting “Don’t beg, it doesn’t suit you.” She spat at the demoness.

The redhead stepped into the water and heard Lilith scream. Within seconds the water surrounding her feet turned a vicious colour of green and took a hold of her, tearing her down into the depth before she could even react. Zelda felt her body twist and turn in the water, she opened her eyes which she didn’t know she had closed at some point. She desperately tried to swim to the surface but the water turned into such a dark green colour she couldn’t tell which way was up or down. She felt the unknown power grab hold of her again, she couldn’t move, she noticed she was on her last bit of breath. As if lighting shot trough her Zelda screamed out in pain, losing every bit of oxygen that was still in her body, she grabbed her own throat as she felt her lungs filling up with water. She had never felt this amount of pain, she was burning from the inside out. Then her body went numb and everything went black in front of her eyes.

Lilith was nailed to the ground as she watched her loved one was taken away by the river. The look of pure terror covered her face as the water in front of her turned from the inviting calm blue to acid green. Dark clouds started to form above her, a gusty wind and heavy rain started to blocking her view. Lighting struck into the river, setting the water ablaze. The thunder snapped Lilith out of her thoughtless thoughts. “ZELDA!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

A unseen force erupted from her hands looking for Zelda, trying to save her. A wave of relieve washed over her when she felt Zelda’s presence and she summoned her out of the waters. The redheads lifeless body fell down before her feet. Lilith screamed in agony, she wouldn’t, she couldn’t lose her precious Zelda. 

_Get a hold of yourself._ Lilith took a few deep breaths, what could she do, her mind was going trough all the knowledge gained in her existence. A moment of sudden inspiration, that was what she needed. She glanced at her surroundings, looking for anything that could help her. The tree where Zelda was hiding behind not so long ago caught her attention. She walked towards it and snapped of a thick branch with a sharp edge. She swallowed, thinking about for what she was going to do next. She walked back to the redheads body and stroke the hair from her face. Lilith placed a sweet kiss on her lips. “I love you.” And with those words she stabbed herself with full force, the branch entering her neck and splicing her artery. Her body collapsed on top of Zelda, blood spilling from the demoness’ neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh life can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. I wanted to upload more often.... but yeah, life and a full lockdown that has been announced in the country I live in a few days ago haven't been kind to my writing schedule 🙈  
> My goal is to finish this story before December 31st and I still have 4/5 chapters to write, so wish me luck😅
> 
> For all of you reading this story, leaving kudos and comments: thank you! You really keep me motivated 😊 so if you have anything to say, please do! I love reading comments🥰


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just to give to a heads up: there is some blood, gore and violence in this chapter.  
> Let me know if I should put a sign at the beginning and the end of the the violent part for future readers.

Sabrina was pacing trough the living room back and forth, patience had never been one of her virtues. Prudence was visibly annoyed by Sabrina’s behaviour, but before she could say anything about it Ambrose had put his hand on her arm and shook his head. “Let her be.” Ambrose whispered to her. 

“She is not in our dimension. I can’t seem to find her presence her on earth.” Marie said slowly.

Prudence and Ambrose looked confused where as Sabrina turned to them abruptly. “My father must have something to do with this. I bet Lilith is working for him. Taking our auntie in leverage for me to join him in Hell by his side. It must be his doing.”

For once Prudence actually agreed with Sabrina “that sounds plausible, but what are we going to do about it?”

“I’m going to have a word with my father.” Sabrina said like it was a normal thing to do.

“Like Hell you are not.” Ambrose objected.

“You can’t stop me Ambrose. Either I’m doing this alone or you join me in the meeting.” The blonde replied.

“You are the most stubborn little witch, you know that don’t you.” Ambrose let out a sigh, he knew there was no point in arguing if Sabrina had made up her mind when doing something stupid. He stood up from the table and walked towards his niece. “Well let’s go. Marie, Prudence would you mind staying behind and look after our home?”. The witches nodded in agreement. “we will be back soon.”

Sabrina and Ambrose headed to the forest to get some privacy and summon Satan. When they had everything in place they summoned the Dark Lord. It took a while for him to arrive, but he looked as smug as ever. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? What made you summon me my beloved daughter.”

“You know why.” Sabrina stated.

For a split second Lucifer looked perplexed, not sure what was going on. “Please enlighten yourself.”

“You know damn well why we are here for father.” Sabrina spat. “Now give us back our aunt.”

A smirk crept on Lucifer’s face “No idea what you are talking about.” He said mockingly

“I don’t know where you let Lilith took our aunt, but we want her back. What do you want in return.” Sabrina's emotions slowly started to take control of her.

“Brina, don’t” Ambrose whispered at her side  
The blonde looked at the wizard “You know Lucifer only wants to strike deals, this might be our only way to get auntie Zee back.”

Meanwhile a huge grin from ear to ear covered Lucifer’s face, his mind working overtime. “My dearest daughter. I will let Lilith bring back your beloved aunt on two conditions. One, as soon as Lilith brings her back you will summon me and let Lilith in my care.” His eyes had a dark, mischievous spark in them “I don’t want her to become your prisoner. Second, you will continue your search for the regalia and rule as Queen in Hell by my side.”

Sabrina wasn’t quite sure why Lucifer thought they would keep Lilith as a prisoner, but she went along with it. Anything to get her aunt back. “Deal.”

*******

Lilith's feet settled in the stinking, foul earth. She almost threw up when the smell reached her nostrils, a combination of tar, sulphur and rotting corpses. By the smell alone she knew she entered the right place. When she took a look around her eyes confirmed her sense of smell. Everything around her looked dead and grey. Bare trees that were blackened by fire, an earie mist hovering above the ground, small hills with a weird kind of black ooze dripping from it and a lot of dead bodies. But not just any type of bodies, these were bodies of demons and all other kind of filth that descended from the deep fire pits of Hell. Yes, this was indeed Purgatory, the dimension were those without, or barely have, a soul come to suffer for the end of days. It was even worse than Hell itself. 

She had to act quick, standing on one place for to long might end up with whatever was haunting this place catch and torture her. With magic she made a barrier around her to protect herself from psychical attacks. Lilith took a few steps, but which each step she nearly fell. Maybe the long dressing gown wasn’t the best attire for a place like this. She conjured black high-waist leather trousers, a top with long sleeves and a pair of black ankle boots with a block heel, she was still Lilith after all and she wanted to look stylish. Then her search began, she didn’t knew for certain if she would find Zelda here, but with what she just had witnessed mere minutes ago it had a high chance of success. With all her heart the demoness hoped that she would be wrong. If she was wrong it meant that Zelda’s soul was still intact and safe in Limbo, it would be only be a matter of time for her soul to return to her body in Eden. However, if Lilith was right than her lover would be in Purgatory. In that case she hoped that just like herself there was still a small part of her soul left, just enough to still feel the basic mundane emotions such as love and loss.

Lilith used her magic to track Zelda down, she felt a sting in her heart when her energy had sensed Zelda. There was no room for grief for the witch's soul, Lilith needed to act fast not only for Zelda’s sake, but also her own. Legend told there were foul creatures roaming this realm who would do unspeakable things to those who still had a little spark of their soul left. The demoness let the magic guide her towards the woman she would kill for, who she had already killed herself for. Within minutes the energy that came from her magic became stronger, Zelda was close. When she heard the roars that only demons were able to make she ran towards the noise as fast as her legs could carry her.

She reached an open field and there in the middle of a mob, of 20 or so angry demons, she spotted the red hair who unmistakably belonged to her beloved witch. When she looked closer she could see the sheer look of terror on Zelda’s face. The demons were ready to tear of Zelda’s skin and feast on it. One of the demons made his move towards the witch and was sent flying against a huge rock on the other side of the field. Zelda had just defended herself with magic. This came as a relief to Lilith, the redhead might have lost her soul but she got back her powers. The other demons started charging towards Zelda and Lilith instantly reacted as well. With one flick of her wrist she snapped the necks of 5 demons and with her other hand she put a protective barrier around the redhead.

In the meantime Zelda was chanting incantations to keep the demons at bay, she knew she couldn’t fight them all at once. It was only when one of the demons pushed trough her incantation and bounced off the invisible protective shield around her that she noticed Lilith was there with her. The demoness was making her way to Zelda, tearing off heads of demons who started to fight her. She’d never known that Lilith has this psychical power along her magic one. Zelda continued her incantations as Lilith made her way to her, slaying trough the horde of demons; ripping of heads, pulling of arms, slashing their torso's with deep gashes. With every demon that was slayed Lilith became more feral, feasting on the blood and guts as she walked. When she arrived next to Zelda there were only about 10 demons left. “Enjoying yourself aren’t you?” Zelda said between heavy breaths eyeing Lilith, who had blood dripping down her chin. Before the demoness could reply another demon coming charging in, Lilith grabbed him by his scalp, dug her nails into his skin and tore his face off. Blood spatters covered Zelda’s face. Once the taste of blood reached the redhead tongue, tasting the sweet iron flavour of it her brain started to go in overdrive.

Lilith looked at her lovers face, now covered in demon blood, when she met her eyes she saw something familiar yet so strange. Zelda’s eyes still had the enchanting emerald colour, yet in her dilated pupils Lilith saw something that she had only seen in her own eyes; little skulls shining bright. For a moment it scared the brunette, but not a second later they both had the same mischievous smirk. Lilith knew they were thinking the same thing and together they went on a killing frenzy. 

Zelda soon realised that her newfound magical powers also included the physical strength that Lilith had shown. Now the demons they fought started to ran away, however the two murderous women wouldn’t let them. Their instinct took over like two lionesses hunting their preys, methodical and without a sign of mercy. Zelda’s love for blood and terror was new to her, but she found it quite enjoyable, tearing of limbs and ripping out hearts wherever she could. The combination of their magical and psychical power made the killing horrifying to look at, two demons even started to plead for leniency, which the women not granted off course.

When the very last demon was slain the women heard a loud screech. They looked around to see if they could find anything where that noise could have come from. Then the sound of something big running trough the forest towards them followed suit after the screech. Lilith reached her hand out to Zelda, bracing herself for whatever is was they would fight next. Zelda however didn’t took the brunettes hand, she was to focused on the noise that came near. 

With a huge leap the thing launched itself over a rock, landing a few meters from the women. Lilith was startled, she had never seen a beast like this. It was as big as an wildebeest, but has a slender and small body which was covered by a black ooze that seem to come from within the beast itself the ooze was constantly dripping down it’s four spider like legs that were long and thin with three big claws at the end of each leg that dug deep in the soil beneath it, it’s skull like head was almost half the size of it’s body with hollow eyes, the beast's mouth was filled with big razor sharp teeth and had a long tongue that split in two at the top, a foul stinking breath came from its mouth reeking of the dead.

“Do you know what-" Zelda stammered.

“No.” Lilith replied, she had never been scared in her entire existence.

Another high pitch screech came from the beast and made his way towards the women. “Bind it!” Lilith screamed. The both started to chant the same incantations, but with no luck. The monster seemed to be resistant to any kind of magic. Lilith’s eyes were filled with horror “RUN!” Zelda and Lilith started running towards the woods for dear life, trying to evade rocks and trees scared to look back. The screeching noise soon followed put. 

Lilith heard the redhead who ran next to her scream in agony. When the demoness stopped and turned around she saw the terrifying image of the beast holding Zelda in it’s claws. Lilith screamed in anger and fear, it caught the monster’s interested and it threw Zelda hard against a tree. Lilith ran towards her beloved one, cradling the redhead as soon as she reached her. “Zelda, no, please say something.” Lilith whimpered.

Zelda let out a grunt and opened her eyes “Lilith...” she whispered trying to reach the brunettes face with her hand. 

The foul breath came near, they heard the clicking of the monster's teeth, the split tongue licked Lilith’s face. Lilith didn’t even seem to notice, she was to focused on Zelda who she hold tightly in her arms. “I love you Zelda.”

All of a sudden a bright white light surrounded them both and the creature flinched back for a second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; thank you so much for reading this story❤  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm kinda scared to post it because it's very different from the usual angsty/fluffy things I write.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to put your trough so many emotions the last few chapters. Here's some fluff to make it up to you.

“Lilith, lay still, don’t move a muscle.” Zelda stated, her voice clear.

A sharp pain shot trough Lilith’s body, her eyes shot open, she was ready to fight. The pain however was soon followed by a warm tingling sensation.

“what were you thinking?” Zelda demanded “I said, lay still. You may talk , but don’t move.”

Lilith blinked her eyes a few times, she didn’t know what happened. She felt dizzy and confused. One thing she knew for sure was that Zelda was with her and that gave her peace at mind. She closed her eyes again, letting the warm feeling take control of her body and drifted of into a deep slumber.

It wasn’t until she felt the rays of sunlight on her face that Lilith woke up. She wasn’t in pain anymore and felt at ease. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to focus on her surroundings. The sky above her was clear blue, it was then she figured out that she was lying down. She lifted herself up leaning on her elbows, the next thing she saw green grass and pretty flowers; that was a good sign, she wasn’t in purgatory anymore. Before she could look around more green eyes, red hair and a sweet smile were covering her sight.

“Lilith, are you in pain?” Zelda demanded, her voice had a hint of worry in it.

“No I’m feeling fine.” Lilith replied. “Still a bit confused, but I’m not in pain.” Lilith reached towards her own neck, the branch was removed and her skin felt soft, as if nothing had happened “I guess you healed me?”

Zelda’s eyes immediately turned soft and watery “I guess being a demon has its perks", she gently grabbed Lilith’s face with both hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips “I’m so sorry" a tear fell down her cheek, another kiss, “So terribly sorry" another tear and kiss, “Please forgive me" another kiss.

“Keep kissing me like that and I might forgive you.” Lilith said with a smirk on her face.

The brunette got what she asked for and Zelda started to kiss every part of Lilith’s face, the kisses were soft and tender as if Lilith was a fragile thing that could break easily. After each kiss the word “sorry" escaped Zelda’s lips.

Soft laughs came from Lilith, enjoying the amount of affection Zelda gave her. After 15, or so, kisses the brunette held Zelda’s face between her own hands, steadying her and looking into her eyes. She loved every kiss Zelda gave her, but she also wanted some answers about what the Hell happened. “Zelda, are you alright love?”

Zelda nodded “I’m good, well as good as I can be.” She paused for a moment “I was stupid, you were right. I’m so sorry.” At this point Zelda couldn’t hold it in any longer and began to cry.

Lilith didn’t say a word for several minutes she just hold the redhead tight, giving her the time to let it all out. “It’s ok, at least the worst thing I could imagine didn’t happen. You still have emotions, just like me otherwise you wouldn’t be crying. That makes me think that you are just like me, a demon and a witch, with a soul. For that I’m grateful.” She kissed the redhead and wiped away her tears.

“Thank you, but I have no right to hear such words coming from you. I was so stupid, so blinded, I should never have questioned you in the first place. All you ever did is come to my rescue and take care of me. And every time I do such horrible things to you.” Zelda whimpered

“Yes, you did stupid things. Yes, your words did hurt. -" before Lilith could continue what she was about to say Zelda interrupted her.

“I’m so sorry, I will never do it again. Never say such things again. You killed yourself for me, you followed me into Purgatory, why? Why would you do such a thing?” Zelda wondered.

The brunette started to smile; it was a heartfelt, warming, genuine smile, that one smile that she had only shown Zelda. “Because I love you Zelda Spellman. Maybe it’s a weird thing to say after such a short time of being together. Although you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I just love you Zelda. I’ve never had anyone that showed me the kind of affection like you do.”

Zelda was taken aback by those words, she thought she heard Lilith say them to her in Purgatory but she imagined it to be something she had wanted to hear. It warmed her heart and couldn’t repress an enormous, yet nervous smile and the sparkle in her eyes. Tears were leaving her eyes again, this time however they were tears of joy. She flew her arms around the brunettes neck and kissed her hard “I love you too.”

Lilith started to cry as well, she hated crying as she had always thought it was a sign of weakness, but not now, not ever as long as she is together with Zelda. “I hate you, you made me cry and I’m an ugly crier.” Lilith mouthed.

The redhead let out a soft laugh “Even if you cry you look absolutely beautiful to me.”

“You are such a kiss ass.” Lilith teased. The redhead punched soft Lilith against her shoulder, the brunette acted like it hurt her but Zelda knew better than that. “I guess it’s the middle of the day, how about you put your newfound powers to use and make me a fancy lunch.”

And so Zelda did, she conjured a table with all sorts of food (mostly meat). For some reason the magic came as such a natural thing, she didn’t have to put any effort in doing all this. When she was just a witch she always needed to use incantations, candles or other things to make her magic work. But now all the magic came from within her, she felt empowered. When they sat down at the table she decided to ask Lilith about it “Can you explain to me how all of this works, it’s so different from what I have been used to.”

Lilith nodded “ Let’s start at the origin of the powers. The river you stepped into last night was the Euphrates river, a celestial river. The water comes from the cries of angels, this makes it the most purest form of celestial power. For some, still unknown reason to me the moon activates the power of these tears. Granting celestial powers to whomever takes it. Thus far we are the only 2 women who gained it. So in a way you are a celestial being as well. When I met Lucifer and signed my name in his book, it corrupted my soul and I became the first demon. All the demon spawn after me were born without a soul, however because I was a celestial being, which Lucifer didn’t know back than I still had a part of my soul left. So that concludes the first and most important part of your powers. Secondly being a demon. A demon is a thing that corrupts soul to eventually take the soul to hell for them to torture. That’s why you could heal me so easily, it’s in a demons power to grant wishes right away. This way they could easily find people to sell their souls to them. The downside however, if you would even call it a downside, I actually quite enjoy it, is that you need to kill people and feast on them to keep your demons powers all tapped up...” it felt as such a relief to finally share this information with, but she knew it would be a lot to take in so she paused for a bit.

“Please continue Lilith, I want to know everything.” Zelda has always been a person who was eager to learn new things, but this information was beyond her wildest dreams and she wanted to know everything there was to know.

“Your personality might change as well, the demon nature is based on treachery and lies, so when time passes you might find yourself lying more often. And with time, I mean centuries, you’ve probably figured it out already, but you’ve become immortal and will live to the end of days. You might even shed your skin and get a demonic face, like myself.”

“A what- now?” Zelda proclaimed with her hands touching her face to make sure she hadn’t start losing her skin

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine for a long time. Maybe you’ll never get a demon face, it depends on your will to keep the love inside you alive” Lilith assured her with a smile.

“As long as I am with you love won’t be an issue.” The redhead grabbed Lilith’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “I will always love you Lilith.” Zelda words came out strong, she had never been so sure of anything else in her live.

Lilith’s blue eyes sparkled, her heart overwhelmed with love. “And I will always love you my dearest Zelda.” She brought the redhead’s hand to her lips and kissed it “Then there is the last big thing, well two things. I have never been able to bind and destroy Lucifer by my own, but with both of us having celestial powers I think we can make it work. That brings me to the second next big thing. If would be able to do that we can rule Hell together, side by side. You were never meant to be a high priestess, you are so much more than that, you were meant to be a Goddess, a Queen that people, witches and demons have to worship. If you are willing off course.”

Out off al possible things Zelda had never thought of being a deity herself, she has always been willing to serve a deity, she has always been a devout witch. However the thought of ruling Hell with Lilith and witches that would pray to them enthralled her beyond words. “I would certainly be willing to rule Hell with you. I think we would make a great pair.” She walked towards the brunette, sat on her lap and kissed her “They will pray to us until the end of time my love"

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Lilith kissed her back with passion. Everything seem to fell into place, with Zelda by her side she could conquer the world. “Let’s stay here one more night, get our energy all tapped up for a few millennia and than save your family from those Pagans and banish Lucifer.”

Zelda had her doubts on getting back into the river but she trusts Lilith with her life. “That would be great my love.”

The women waited until sundown enjoying their last few hours in Eden, taking a stroll trough the hills taking in all the sweet scents and colourful surroundings. They didn’t speak it out loud but they both wanted to stay in Eden forever, but the exciting adventure that would await them back on earth kept them from saying those words.

The moon was shining bright in the sky when the two walked back to the river, they stripped themselves from their clothes. Lilith went in first and the waters immediately turned bright blue again, just as Zelda has seen before. Getting a flashback from the drowning sensation that killed her and sent her to Purgatory, Zelda hesitated. The brunette sensed the doubt and reached out to her lover “Come. I’ll keep you safe.”

The redhead took Lilith’s hand and stepped into the river. With her first step the bright blue disappeared and vivid green surrounded her foot. This time it didn’t feel hostile, the water felt warm and welcome. Zelda followed the brunette deeper into the water and it turned a dazzling entanglement of blue and green. She looked up to Lilith and noticed that the woman wasn’t even watching the changing of colours, her lover only had eyes for her. It all happened in a blink of an eye; dark clouds again hovered over them, the wind swept them up from the river and rain full with celestial power started to wash down on them. They hold each other close and got lost in their passionate kisses, their body’s wanting more, more power, more love, craving those two things as their lives deepened on it. It was their favourite kind of drug.

Then they fell back into the river, high on love and high on power. The rest of the night they made love until their bodies grew tired and fell asleep in each others arms.

**

To Lilith’s surprise they actually slept trough the night. She felt well rested and waking up in her now celestial demon lover’s arms was the best feeling in the world. “Wake up love" Lilith whispered. “It’s time to keep my promise to you and go back to earth.”

Zelda opened her wary eyes “Just a few more minutes.”

“You are one Hell of a lazy demon" Lilith joked.

“Shut up.” Zelda closed her eyes again and hold Lilith tight, to make sure she wouldn’t have a chance to get up. Now that she was a demon she actually had the same kind of strength which made it a lot easier.

“You are a terribly good demon.” Lilith whispered

Zelda chuckled “I learned from the best.”

The few minutes turned into half an hour when Zelda finally let her grip on Lilith go. “Ready to go back?”

“Yes, lets safe our family.” Zelda said with a grin on her face, not entirely sure how Lilith would take the “our” remark.

“Our family?” Lilith questioned.

“Yes, we are a couple now. So my family is yours.” Zelda announced.

“Oh my, I officially have a girlfriend now.” Lilith giggled. She conjured the clothes that both of them wore when they first set foot in Eden. While she was dressing herself she started to sing, which Zelda found utterly annoying yet fun “Zelda and Lilith.. were sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G...”

“Stop gloating" Zelda said stern, but couldn’t help but smile.

**

Once Zelda and Lilith set foot on the mortuary ground back on earth a loud alarming painful noise rang in their ears. They both fell to the ground covering their ears with their hands, screaming in agony. Suddenly Lilith felt burning iron wrapping around her wrists, tearing her hands down. The noise became more painful with every second, she heard Zelda scream next to her but couldn’t figure out what she was saying.

“Hello there my pet.”

Lilith recognised that voice and it send a chill down my spine.

“Thank you for being so predictable” the voice continues. “A nice cell in Hell awaits you traitor.” Lucifer grabbed the chains and teleported them away.

The loud noise stopped and now Zelda’s voice was clearly heard across the parameter. “NOO! LILITH!!!!” Zelda was screaming in agony, tears streaming down her face.

A small blonde witch, followed by three others, came running towards her “Auntie Zee! Auntie Zee! Are you alright?”

Zelda shot a deadly glare towards her niece “Sabrina? You dumb ignorant child! Do you have any idea what you have done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooohoo. I finally found a writing schedule that works for me. It makes me pretty confident that I am actually be able to finish it before the start of the next season.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me so far❤ I'm forever grateful! If you have any time to leave some kudos or even a comment, that would be more than amazing 💞


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's something to read on the 4th day of Yule, 1st day of Christmas, or any other day of the holiday that you celebrate. If you don't celebrate any holiday: here's something to read on a regular day 😉
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Especially the last alinea has some violence in it, so be warned.

Zelda was pacing trough the living room with a cigarette in her hand, she was so stressed she didn’t even put the cigarette holder on her finger. She took long and hard drags from it. What was she supposed to do know? The woman she loved had been taken by the man they wanted to overthrow together, where could he take her? What would he do to her? What did Sabrina do? Why was Mambo Marie in her home? Where was Hilda? So many questions kept on ringing in her head.

“Auntie Zee?” Sabrina asked, she had a trembling in her voice, scared of what might happen as soon as she spoke those words. Her aunt stopped her pacing and gave the young witch a stern look.

“Not a word from you right now.” Zelda spat. “Ambrose, tell me everything that happened. Starting with what she is doing in our home? The redhead nudged her head towards Marie, but kept her eyes straight on Ambrose.

“Marie came to our aid when we needed her, she agreed to help us find wherever Lilith had taken you.” Ambrose said, he knew Zelda had always thought highly of him, so he wasn’t as scared as Sabrina to talk to her at this moment, although he had noticed there was somenting different about his aunt.

“Oui, this is true cherie, I was trying my best to find you, to save you –“ Mambo Marie gasped for air as she was sent flying, her head and back landing hard against the wall and fell to the ground.

Anger was raising in every cell of Zelda’s being “ I already was saved by the woman you just took from me. Now finish your story Ambrose and for whomever find herself compelling to interrupt him again; I can do far worse that you have just witnessed.”

Ambrose and Sabrina looked at each other, they had never seen their aunt like this, they wondered how she retrieved that power when everyone else was close to have no magic power at all. Prudence watched the whole scene in utter disbelief, she started to become afraid of Zelda. Marie wanted to stand up and move herself to the couch, but was pushed down by magic instantly.

“Oh no you don’t, you and I have far worse things to discuss after I know everything that happened here in my absence” Zelda sneered “Ambrose, start talking.”

Ambrose swallowed and took a deep breath “How? Where did you get-"

“Ambrose! This is not the time to undermine me, start talking.” Zelda demanded

“Marie couldn’t find your location on earth, so we considered you had been taken to another dimension, more specifically we thought you were taken to Hell. With the fact that Lilith was the one who took you we figured that was the most plausible. That she was working with Lucifer again-” Zelda scoffed upon hearing those words implying that her love worked together with Lucifer made her nauseous. She quickly dismissed the thought and focussed on Ambrose’s words. “-and took you as a leverage for Sabrina to rule Hell together with Lucifer. So Sabrina and I went into the woods were we talked to him. He told us that he would make sure Lilith would bring you back. In return Sabrina has to rule by his side and he wanted us to let him know when both of you would arrive, so he could take Lilith back to Hell with him-" Zelda’s heart broke into pieces, her darling Lilith taken by that filth to do his bidding. _Well, not this time_ , she thought to herself, _Lilith is mine and mine alone_. “-So, with the little power we had left we set out a trap. As soon as a demon would enter our lands a terrible noise would fill its ears so it wouldn’t be able to focus on its surroundings and grow weak for a moment. We needed to keep you safe from Lilith. And now here we are.” Ambrose finished.

The room was quiet, four pair of eyes were awaiting Zelda’s reaction, but Zelda didn’t speak. Ambrose however, the curious and bright warlock that he was couldn’t help himself “Why is it auntie, that you were affected by our trap the same way as Lilith?”

The question snapped Zelda from her thoughts “That’s none of your business. Where is Hilda?”

“Still in the Caïns pit" Ambrose replied.

“She is taking way to long, I’m going to resurrect her myself.You three..” Zelda pointed her finger towards Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence “make sure that Marie doesn’t leave.” With that being said Zelda walked out.

The moment when Sabrina heard the door shut, meaning her aunt would be outside, Marie was finally able to get up. Prudence helped her to sit down on the coach, making sure the vodou witch didn’t have any injuries left.

“What was that all about?” Sabrina asked

“I don’t know Sabrina" Ambrose replied “She has been away for like 10 minutes and comes back as an completely different person.”

Marie stood up and placed a hand on Ambrose’s shoulder to show her support. “I think something terrible has befallen your aunt. C'est un démon. She has dark energy surrounding her.”

“A demon?” Sabrina said in disbelief “How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know mon Cherie. But look at what we have seen, our trap was painful to her, she uses powers without using a spell..-" Marie was interrupted by Ambrose.

Ambrose added another fact to Marie’s list. “ And she somehow is able to revive auntie Hilda, well at least she is confident she can. No normal witch or warlock is capable of such a thing.”

Marie nodded in agreement. “We need more help. Let me get the other witches. Together we might be able to bind her.”

“But auntie Zee told us to keep you here.” Sabrina stammered.

Prudence shot a glare at Sabrina “Your aunt has become a demon and now you want to follow the orders she gave you? I think Marie is right, we need help.”

“Go get help Marie, we will be able to distract our aunt.” Ambrose complied.

And just like that Marie went away, leaving the other three behind. “Now what?” Sabrina asked

“Now we wait dear cousin.” Ambrose lowered himself on a chair and put his head in his hands.

After a few minutes Zelda walked back in with a clearly distressed and confused Hilda, who was covered in dirt, on her heels. She looked around the room and saw no sign of the vodou priestess who had tricked and controlled her with a spell, the one who wanted to push Lilith away from them. “Where is Marie?”

“She got out.” Sabrina muttered.

Zelda bit on the inside of her cheek, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. She wanted to yell at the young witch, but this time she counted to ten in her head, there were far worse things she needed to discuss “Family meeting, right now, kitchen table.” Everybody except Prudence made their way towards the kitchen in silence “Prudence, I said family meeting. Now move your ass to the kitchen.”. Zelda couldn’t help but smile at the young witch’s reaction, who was beaming with joy to be considered being a part as their family.

Zelda seated herself at the head of the table. “I’m going to tell you what happened, but the moment one of you open their mouth to say something I’m going to leave. So for the survival of this family and our coven I urge you to stay quiet. Does everybody understand?”

They all nodded in compliance, not daring to go against Zelda at this point.

“Good. As we are in a bit of a rush as you’ll find out I’m going to make this short and simple. To start with Mambo Marie , she can’t be trusted. She put a spell on me and tried to control me as a puppet. Lilith and I suspect her to work with Faustus, although we are not quite sure why and what they are planning to do. Second, it was Mary Wardwell who came to our door and shot me. Third, it was Lilith who answered my prayers and rescued me. In order to save me she transferred her powers onto me.” Zelda thought it was best to not share anything about her stay in Eden, that place was for Lilith and her alone. And she couldn’t risk telling Sabrina and what she might do if she knew about Eden and the powers it held. “Thus I became part demon, and part a -" the redhead didn’t want to use the word celestial because that would only made the others question the origin on her, and Lilith’s power “- ancient being. Lilith never had the power to overthrow Lucifer by herself, but the two of us together can. So here is what we are going to do. Sabrina and I will go to Hell, Sabrina will retrieve the last regalia and claim the throne. I will save Lilith from Lucifer and bind him. Hilda, you will make sure everyone will be at the academy, where they will be safe, make sure no one leaves, Prudence and Ambrose will help you. You won’t take action towards the Pagans. You will wait for Lilith and I to return. Then, when we’ve defeated the Pagans Sabrina will officially crown Lilith as our new ruler. Does everybody understand?”

Zelda could tell by the look on their faces they had a thousand questions, but she didn’t have time to answer them right now. She wanted to go to Hell and free her beloved one and give her Lilith everything she had ever dreamed of; a crown on her head. The image of a proud, beautiful, regal Lilith left her head when Sabrina started to speak.

“What about my mortal friends?” the young witch asked “We need to keep them safe too.”

Of course Sabrina would bring up her friends, but for the first time Zelda understood why her little niece wanted to keep them save. Love, before Lilith Zelda was never able to understand how Sabrina cared so much for anyone else beside her own family. Family was the only thing that mattered, until Lilith came along and showed her love; the strength of it, the purity of it, the devotion that came with it. “Ambrose will go get them and keep them safe at the academy.”

Everyone was shocked by hew answer, they all knew Zelda never cared for mortals. They wondered if there was something more to it or that she was just trying to please Sabrina.

Zelda took a deep breath, her voice became soft “ I know you have many questions and I will answer all of them as soon as these fights we have are all over. I know I’m asking a lot, but I need you to trust me and do as I say without question. I know that this comes with trusting Lilith as well, just know that if you could put your faith in her it would mean everything to me, she means..” She pleaded. Stopping herself from saying how much Lilith meant to her, it was to soon and not the right circumstances to tell them about her relationship with Lilith. A dirty hand covered her own and she had to fight back the tears that were swelling in her eyes.

“We trust you Zelds, we will do what you say.” Hilda said with the sweetest voice. “won’t we?”. The others confirmed with a strong “yes"

“Thank you Hildie.” Zelda replied smiling.

**

“You can tie me to a pillar, feed me with your lies, build a coffin and lock it with a million nails, but I know my love won’t never fail" Lilith spat as she was wiped by Lucifer’s leash for the 50th time.

Lucifer let out a sadistic laugh “I’ve already broke you and your so called ability to love once before Lilith. I’m going to enjoy doing it all over again. You’re my concubine, my pet, my slave.”

Lilith gritted her teeth as she was whipped on her back again. “You’re pathetic. One day, maybe not today, maybe not this year or century, but one day my love will come for me and save me. I know she will. And that very day will be the end of you.”

Lucifer walked to the other side of the cell he held Lilith in. “I don’t know why you put your faith in a witch who doesn’t have any powers. Love has made you weak yet again.” He looked Lilith into her bright blue eyes “Let’s start with removing that sparkle of hope in your eyes.” Lucifer took a few steps and dug his nails into Lilith scalp. The screams that came from Lilith as Lucifer tore off her, Mary Wardwell's, face where beyond horrifying. It was the most loudest and piercing scream that Lucifer had ever heard. A scream of panic, hysteria and despair and he loved ever part of it. When he was finally done and Lilith’s true face was fully revealed he whipped her hard across her face. “I will keep this pretty face as a souvenir, I think I will put it on display in the throne room, for everyone to see. So that they can see what becomes of traitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the “You can tie me to a pillar, feed me with your lies, build a coffin and lock it with a million nails, but I know my love won’t never fail" line is cheesy as fuck. But I really like the song those lines originated from, so I put them in. Sue me 🤣
> 
> For those wondering what song I'm talking about : Tell-Tale Eyes by Leaves' Eyes
> 
> I hope you'll have a great a day! 
> 
> For all of you leaving kudos and comments: you're the best!💞😁


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to finish this story before the start of season 4. But I will finish it!😁👍

Zelda and Sabrina arrived at the entrance of Hell in the Greendale mines. Before they entered Zelda grabbed her niece's shoulder firm and made her turn around so they would look each other in the eye. “Sabrina, I want you to listen carefully.”

“Yes auntie?” Sabrina answered quite irritated, she hated to be lectured.

“As soon as we enter Hell we will go snatch a demon and lock it up so I can transform into it, it’s not safe for me to step into Hell looking like this. Then we will go to the throne room, were you will start your search for the last regalia, use Lucifer’s knowledge of it so you can easily find the regalia's whereabouts. In the meantime I will search for Lilith. The moment you have the last regalia in hands you’re going to return to the throne room immediately, no detours, no hanging around, no hesitation. You will claim the throne. You will demand to be crowned immediately. It will be the perfect distraction for me to save Lilith. Together with Lilith I will be able to bind Lucifer and imprison him. You will do nothing, you will keep sitting on the throne. When we have conquered Lucifer you will stay in Hell, Lilith and I will help to defeat the Pagans. When everything has gone according to plan we will return to Hell and we will have an official ceremony where you step down from the throne and crown Lilith as the official Queen of Hell.” Zelda looked into the blondes eyes, hoping she would understand the seriousness of the situation and for once does as she is told.

“What makes you think you and Lilith are able to do all this?” the young witch was genuinely interested

“Because I just know sweetheart. Lilith is the right one.” Zelda assured her with a small smile.

A typical teenage sparkle entered Sabrina’s eyes “The right one huh? Is there something more I should know auntie?” As Sabrina said those words her smile became bigger and bigger.

Zelda narrowed her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile back at her niece who was beaming with joy. “Maybe.”

“Oh! Auntie Zee I’m so happy for you! It’s weird that it’s Lilith, but also it’s not. Does anyone else know? How long have you been together? Have ...-"

“Sabrina, stop it. We need to focus.” Zelda was grateful that her niece was happy, but they had a job to do and foremost, they needed it to go as planned, Zelda needed it to go as planned. All she wanted was to hold her beloved Lilith in her arms again, alive and healthy. “I beg of you, please don’t do anything stupid. Her live may depend on it and I couldn’t..-" a small sob left her throat “- I can’t lose her.”

Sabrina had never seen her aunt so emotional and so honest about her feelings. “I will not fail you auntie Zee. You deserve to be happy.” Sabrina meant every word of it, she would do as her aunt told her.

“Thank you sweetheart, I love you.” Zelda said hugging Sabrina tight and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you too auntie. Now let’s get your girlfriend.” Sabrina said grinning from ear to ear.

They opened the doors of Hell and stepped inside. The heat and fire didn’t bothered Zelda as she thought it would, probably because she was a part demon. Stepping into Hell felt like coming home in a weird way. As she had always belonged there she raised her head walking trough the hallways with pride. After a few minutes they successfully captured a low rank demon and Zelda transformed into it “We have to act quick, these powers are new to me and I don’t know how long they will last.” They quickly made their way into pandemonium and loud grunting noises came from the other side of the door. It was probably filled with demons, awaiting for Sabrina to arrive and start the last search for the regalia. “Good luck my little, precious girl.”

“You too auntie.” Sabrina replied. The young witch opened the door and made her way, Zelda walked in a few seconds after.

When Zelda saw Lucifer march over to Sabrina she felt an unknown anger filling her body. She wanted to attack him right away, she never hated someone as much as she hated Lucifer. She bit her cheek, she couldn’t risk it. She averted her eyes from Sabrina, knowing that it would be the best thing to do to try to contain herself. Zelda looked around the throne room, it looked beautiful, her eyes wandered off to the throne itself. She imagined Lilith sitting on it with a crown on her head, that thought alone filled the redhead with happiness and she smiled.

The smile however was soon gone. Zelda’s eyes shot wide open and with all her power she had to fight back the scream that wanted to leave her mouth. She felt her knees grow weak and almost fell to the ground, she grabbed the wall behind her to stabilise herself. The lifeless face of Lilith was staring at her. It was displaced a few meters down the steps to the throne. Her heart broke, what had that monster done to her love? Her mind was spinning and felt light headed, her eyes started to burn, tears started to fill them.

At the same time Sabrina had also noticed Lilith’s face, she scanned the room in search of her aunt, hoping that she haven’t seen the white face with blue eyes with a blank dead expression on it just yet. It was quite difficult for Sabrina to find her aunt because of the demon appearance, but then she saw a demon who was leaning into the wall staring at Lilith’s face. Sabrina decided she had to do something before anyone else would notice something, or worse, before her aunt would snap. “Let’s go Caliban. We’ve wasted enough time. May the rightful ruler of Hell win.” Sabrina roared. All the demons started to roar and became restless as Sabrina and Caliban made their way in the search for the last regalia.

Because of the sudden swift in atmosphere Zelda was snapped out of her thoughts. A few demons who supported the Morningstar lineage started to fight with a few who backed up Caliban, soon all the demons were so focused on the fight that they didn’t see the demon who snatched Lilith’s face from its display.

Zelda started her search for Lilith she didn’t know what way to go and noticed the same statue for the third time. _Fuck I’ve been walking around in circles._ She needed someone to take her to Lilith. She saw a small group of demons and took her shot “Do you know where the King has Lilith imprisoned?” she asked bluntly, deciding she had nothing to lose.

“Why do you care, low rank filth?” one of them grunted

“I figured with the Lord being so caught up by his filthy mortal born daughter I can pay our ‘mother’ a visit myself. Why should only he have the pleasure of torturing her?” she replied

The other demons looked at each other “You know what little shithead, you’re right. Let’s pay our dear old mother a visit.”

Zelda followed them as they made their way trough the hallways of Hell. They reached an armoury where they stack up on torturing tools, to fit in Zelda chose a whip with iron nails on it. They followed their way deeper into the pits of Hell, she heard souls that were tortured scream in agony, the smell of rotting flesh reached her nostrils. If she were ever to reside in Hell she would make sure she would avoid this part as much as possible. The small group of demons made a sharp turn to the right into a narrow dark path, if it wasn’t for the other demons Zelda wouldn’t have noticed it in a million years. In the distance she saw feint lights appear, they were close, she could feel it in her bones. There were guards at the door of the cell Lilith was held in.

The torches that were placed on the side of each wall revealed the gruesomeness of the guards, they were big, muscular and had huge fangs that came from their bottom jawline. “Go away, you have no business here" one of the guards said.

Zelda made her way to the front of the group facing the guard “Actually I do.” She stated “Now open the door. If you don’t you have to suffer the consequences.” The guards and demons started to laugh at Zelda “Fine. Have it your way then.”

A burst of light came from within Zelda, burning away her disguise and showing her true nature. The demons were screaming loud, the light was literally blinding them, melting their eyes. The guards looked away quickly, but before the could attack the redhead already broke all the bones in their body with a flick of her wrists. She stood still for a while, in awe of her powers, she still had much to learn, but when she needed her powers they came to her so naturally.

“Zelda?” Lilith muttered

“Lilith! Lilith my love!” Zelda blurted out. She couldn’t see Lilith her cell was to dark.

“Is it really you?” Lilith’s voice was weak.

“Yes love it is.” Zelda put her hands on the bars of the cell and broke them into pieces and took one of the torches that was lighting the hallway with her.

As soon as Zelda came closer Lilith crawled away from her as far as she could, chains still had her tight down “Don’t come closer, I don’t want you to see me like this. I’m hideous.”

Zelda respected the distance that Lilith put between them, but she didn’t go trough all this trouble and not be able to hold her. “It’s okay love, I won’t be scared, just let me hold you, let me help you. Please. I don’t care what you look like. I’ve got your face with me if you want it back, I can heal you. Just trust me.”

Slowly Lilith crawled towards the redhead, the clothes she had been wearing when she saved Zelda the first time were partly ripped, showing more of her body. It was still the same as Zelda remembered, every curve she had traced with her fingers and kissed with her lips were still there, but now some places had deep cuts and scars on them. Lilith’s head was still covered by the enormous amount of dark locks that fell over her shoulders, before every single strand of hair was always perfectly placed by Lilith’s magic, now its was a tangled mess. Then Lilith slowly raised her head showing her green demonic face with razor sharp teeth and skull eyes.

Zelda threw her arms around Lilith and kissed every part of Lilith’s face “You’re still beautiful to me.” She smiled as she looked into Lilith’s eyes.

“Thank you darling, but I would like my face back. So I can kiss you properly without hurting you with these teeth.” Lilith whispered as a tear of happiness started to stream down her demonic face.

Zelda did as Lilith asked her and gave the brunette back the face which she has claimed as her own. Then Zelda put her hands on Lilith’s chains and melted them away.

Finally Lilith felt her magic powers and energy return to her, she grabbed the woman in front of her tight and kissed her hard “I knew you would come for me, our love is what kept me going and not give in.”

“Thank you for keeping your faith in me and us" Zelda replied kissing her back. Words could not describe how utterly happy she was in this very moment. Lilith was save in her arms, as she should be. “Let me heal your wounds"

Lilith nodded and she felt Zelda’s hands instantly caressing her body, leaving this warm comfortable feeling as she healed every wound and scar.

“All of them?” Zelda asked,

“Yes please, I don’t want any traces left on my body that would imply that he was in control. I want a clean sheet.” Lilith replied with a strong confident voice.

The moment Zelda was done with her healing Lilith fixed her outfit , hair and makeup with magic. Restoring herself to her former glory. Her magic was thriving again empowered by her love for Zelda. She knew for a fact that they could do anything, reach every goal, if they would set their mind to it as long as they were together. “Let’s destroy him.”

Zelda smiles and kisses Lilith “Sounds like a good plan.” They hold hands as they walked towards pandemonium. Nobody could stop them in their quest.

**

Sabrina retrieved the gold pieces with ease and made her way back towards the throne room. Before she got the location of the coins Judas had asked her to bring him the coins so he could hold them one last time. She had said ‘yes', but what Judas didn’t know was that Sabrina held her fingers crossed behind her back. This one time she would actually listen to her aunt, Sabrina wouldn’t want to get in-between her aunts’ chance of happiness, even if it was with Lilith. The young witch loved her aunt dearly and she wanted her to have a chance at love. So the moment she got the coins she went straight to pandemonium, nothing stopping her to claim her throne. She pushed open the enormous doors and proudly waltzed in with the bag of coins in her hand.

**

When Zelda and Lilith arrived at pandemonium they heard loud roars shouting Sabrina’s name coming from the throne room. “She did it" Zelda proudly said “She has actually listened to me.”

Lilith smiled at the redhead and kissed her “Of course she did. And get used to it, soon everybody will listen to you, as we will rule Hell together.”

Zelda put a strand of Lilith’s ear and caressed the brunettes cheek with her thumb “I can’t wait to be with you forever.”

Lilith grabbed Zelda’ hand, intertwining their fingers. “Let’s go and claim what is ours.”

They pushed open the door a little, just enough to sneak in, they didn’t want to get noticed right away. Soon as the two made sure that Sabrina was crowned as Queen of Hell and saw Lucifer made his way to claim his throne beside the young witch the demonesses came in action.

The sudden burst of raw celestial power had everyone in the room shocked, a cocoon of white light surrounded Lilith and Zelda. Many demons tried to flee the room scared of what might happen to them, they could sense this power was celestial and it could destroy them easily. Lilith turned around and shut down every entry, nobody could come in or out. “Oh no, my sweet darling children. You will watch and suffer.” Lilith hissed.

“Lilith and... Zelda" Lucifer greeted “How nice of you to join us and celebrate the Morningstar family coronation.”

Zelda was having none of the small talk and started mumbling a binding spell and Lilith followed her lead.

“What? No congratulations? How rude of you both.” Lucifer continued. He knew Lilith had celestial power when she had found and healed him, but he didn’t know Zelda possessed it too. It scared him, he wanted to distract them, buying as much time as he could to figure out what to do next. The next he knew he fell to the ground and was not able to get up. “Capture them!” he screamed at the demons “Protect your Master and Queen.”

“No!” Sabrina screamed.

“Sabrina stay out of this!” Lilith roared.

Sabrina was nervous and afraid, but remembered what her aunt has asked her to do ‘trust Lilith’. She seated herself back on her throne. Because of the young witch’s interruption Lucifer was able to get back on his feet. “NOW!” he roared. All the demons started charging towards the demonesses

“Keep your binding spell going.” Lilith whispered to Zelda “I’ll deal with them.” She stepped out of the protective cocoon and let go of Zelda’s hand, which she immediate regretted, she missed the warm loving touch of her love already. But this was a war and they needed to fight.

Lilith let out a high pitch scream and huge rocks started falling down from the ceiling, crushing demons as they fell to the ground. Next she put her hands on the ground, mumbling a spell, and the ground beneath them began to shake making deep cracks into the floor. Hellfire shot trough the cracks and reached a few meters high, stopping demons from coming close. A few of them tried to walk trough but were instantly set in flames and vanquished, only leaving the smell of burning flesh behind. Lilith’s blue eyes shined bright “Anyone else who dares to fight us?”. She looked around and saw terror in the demons eyes, they backed down slowly. Lilith didn’t let her guard down and kept on mumbling her Hellfire spell as she stepped back to Zelda. The moment she grabbed the redhead's hand again Hellfire merged together with Zelda’s spell, setting Lucifer ablaze. Lucifer started to scream as his human body started to crumble under the sheer heat that came from the fire. The women were astounded by what they witnessed, this was something they didn’t expect to happen. Their mumbles became louder until they were both screaming their spells on the top their lungs, fuelling the magic that they created. Screams of anger and pain reached their ears as they saw Lucifer transforming back to his goat-like form. Green and blue eyes met in the midst of it all, they knew they had won their first fight. Zelda held up her empty hand and Lucifer started to float, gasping for air while Lilith made the ground beneath him disappear. From the pit she had created red hot chains appeared and fastened themselves around Lucifer’s body making a sizzling sound. Then he was pulled down deep into the pit and Lilith closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the fighting chapter in purgatory, so I tried it again. I hope you guys like it😊
> 
> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated 🥰❤


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is inappropriate sexual behaviour in this chapter
> 
> I'm so sorry it takes this long for me to upload. I'm just very tired all the time, which makes it difficult to write.   
> We're already 4/5 weeks in lockdown, and they just announced the other day that it will be another 3 weeks extra. 8 weeks in lockdown when you have no place to go, especially with a kid (my boy is 2 years old), is fucked up and drains energy.
> 
> So I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations, but I tried my best 😊

“How are you feeling?” Zelda asked Lilith when the arrived in front of the academy “Are you all good?”

“I’m feeling surprisingly energetic.” Lilith reassured her “I got a real kick out of locking Lucifer up. So let’s beat the next bunch of morons who are in our way.”

“Lets not get to cocky.” Zelda said firm, but it was hard the repress her smile.

Lilith gasped “Me? Cocky?” the words were filled with sarcasm “I would never.”

The redhead squinted her eyes and crossed her arms “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” The brunette gave Zelda a quick kiss “And we have every right to be -'cocky'. We make a good pair.”

Zelda let her arms fall down and walked towards the door of the academy, Lilith followed her. Zelda knew her lover was right, they are quite the pair. They've showed how much power they possess when they were fighting Lucifer in Hell, how much of a great team they are together. Their powers combined is a force to be reckon with and this is only the beginning. Laying their foundation to become the Queens of Hell, who would be feared by the ones who would defy them. Before Zelda opened the door she felt Lilith’s hand on the small of her back, it shot a shock of electricity trough her spine, in a good and exciting way. She knew she would never grew tired of that woman’s small gestures and touches. Just the thought of the brunette being always by her side made her heart flourish. At this very moment she wanted nothing more than kiss Lilith, take her home and let her known how much she loved her.

Lilith saw the lust in Zelda’s eyes when she turned around, the redhead was just about to say something but Lilith cut her off “Darling, believe me, I want the same thing. But we have a coven to save first. You can do whatever you want to me later.” Lilith gave Zelda a wink and kissed her on the cheek before she opened the doors to the academy and entered.

A small group of witches and a few mortals, that Lilith got to know when she pretended to be Mary Wardwell, were standing in the main hall. “Good, you’re all here.” Lilith concluded.

“Zelda! You’ve made it. I was so worried. Is everyone okay? Where’s Sabrina?” A high pitched bubbly voice made its way trough the crowd. “Hi Lilith" Hilda said with a small voice, suddenly nervous, gently waving her hand, not quite sure how to act towards the demoness.

“Get your act together Hildegard” Zelda was already annoyed by her sisters behaviour. “We’re all fine, Sabrina is in Hell as planned. Now we have important things to discuss. I want everyone to listen.” As Zelda looked around she noticed that her last sentence was kind of unnecessary, everybody was already staring at her and Lilith, nobody had dared to say anything ever since they had walked in. Except from one green haired boy who was asking something to Theo.

“What part of listening don’t you understand?” Lilith snapped at him.

“I’m sorry. I was just-..” he stammered

Theo stepped in front of him “We’re sorry Miss Spellman, but he was asking me why you brought Mrs. Wardwell with you, as she is one of the targeted virgins to be a sacrifice for the Green Man.”

Hilda saw the look of sheer annoyance on Lilith’s and her sister’s face. Figuring that both women are demons she decided to step in and lighten the mood a bit. “That’s not Mrs. Wardwell dear. This is Lilith, our deity, the first witch and first woman.”

Lilith walked to Hilda's side “What were you saying about Mary Wardwell?” she asked Robin.

Robin elaborated his story, where he came from and shared his information with the coven about the Pagans and their rituals. Meanwhile Zelda saw bright blue eyes sparkle with mischief.

“What are you thinking about?” Zelda whispered

A big grin came across Lilith’s face “Thank you for you explanation Robin. So this is going to be our plan; we’re going to have a little bit of fun with the Pagans. Zelda and I will bring our dear friend Mary a small visit and you will arrive at the fair in an hour, all together.”

“We are going to do what now dar- Lilith?” Zelda asked. She hoped that nobody would’ve noticed that she was about to call Lilith – darling, there was much at stake and this needed to be dealt with in a professional matter.

“Don’t worry, this is going to be fun love.” Green eyes started back at Lilith with a -you didn’t just say that-look. A few of the coven members glanced at them with curiosity. “When we’ve arrived you’ll-" Lilith pointed her finger across the room, lingering on the hedge witches a little bit longer “-start praying to us.”

Gryla scoffed “Praying to you? And who else?”

“Glad you asked.” Lilith pointed out “You’ll be praying to your new Queen of Hell, Dawn of the new day-" with each title Lilith walked towards Zelda, her lover, her equal, her everything “-Mother of Witches, your Celestial Demoness-" She grabbed the redhead’s hands and kissed them. “Unholy Zelda.”

Zelda felt her mouth turn dry as she saw everyone staring at her with disbelief.

“Uhm, Zelds?” Hilda mumbled “I know you told us briefly about you being a demon and have some sort of celestial power, but what is all this? Queen of Hell?”

Zelda noticed tears swelling up in Hilda’s kind eyes “It’s alright Hildie.” She tried to sound kind and humble, but in reality she enjoyed the titles she had just been given, she wanted to be worshipped, it was her turn to finally rule, no one would control her ever again. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Hail Zelda.” Lilith exclaimed, looking into Zelda’s emerald eyes. When no one repeated Lilith she turned her head around displeased, looking at everyone in the room with her big blue eyes who looked like they could shoot actual fire.

Ambrose was the first one to break the silence “Hail Zelda, Hail Lilith.” The words felt uneasy coming out of his mouth, but soon everyone followed his words and Lilith’s eyes grew kind again, pleased with everyone acknowledging Zelda as their deity.

Lilith turned to Zelda again “Hail Zelda" she whispered and kissed her with passion. The redhead was touched by Lilith’s words and empowered about the new role she had just been given. She happily returned the kiss, not caring about the whole coven staring in shock at them yet again. “Let’s go and pay our dear Mary a visit.”

Zelda nodded and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Lilith. “We will see you all in one hour. I need you all to trust in Lilith and myself, only then we will prevail and bring this coven back to its former glory.” She addressed the coven. She could tell some, well most them, had their concerns about the whole situation. But she hoped she had proven herself to be a good trustworthy leader the past year and that the coven would put their faith in her.

**

“What are your plans with Mary Wardwell exactly?” Zelda asked Lilith when they arrived in front of the cottage.

“Nothing special actually. Just want to grab some of her clothes, thank her for this body and erase her mind properly this time.” Lilith said casually. The redhead raised an eyebrow, there was definitely something Lilith was withholding her. “Okay, and it is also kind of fun. Imagine her face when she opens the door and sees us.”

“ Get that smirk of your face, your terrible.” Zelda said while pushing the brunettes shoulder playfully.

Lilith cupped the redhead’s chin with her hand “I know you can’t wait to torment her. After all you are a demon and she has shot you.” Lilith placed a small kiss on Zelda’s lips when she saw the skulls in her eyes flashing by as soon as she mentioned the shooting.

“How is it that you know me so well?” the redhead replied rather curious.

The brunette smiled “I’ve been a demon for a very long time sweetheart. I know what we like. We demons love to torment, deceive and bring the mortals fears to live, it drives us.” She placed her hands on Zelda’s waist and pulled her close “It fuels our carnal desires" she said with a low voice as she grabbed the redhead’s ass roughly, which made Zelda let out a small moan. It was hard for Lilith not to act on the sweet sound that had left her lover’s mouth. She had to put her desires aside for now. “Shall we cause some havoc together?”

The only thing Zelda was able to do is to reply with a small nod. She loved the way Lilith just seem to know what to say or do to get her all aroused. For a moment she wanted to grab Lilith and take her deep into the woods, so no soul could hear the screams of pleasure. However that thought left her mind as soon as she saw Lilith walk over to the cottage and knock on the door.

She knocked on the door three times and waited until a nervous Mary Wardwell opened the door just enough to show her head. “Hi Mary" both women said in a friendly voice. Mary let out a scream of fear and wanted to slam the door shut, she was pushing the door as hard as she could until she saw the likeness of herself casually leaning against the door and shaking her head.

“No need to be this scared, or rude, Mary. Just let us in we’ll be on our way soon.” Lilith said calmly

Mary opened the door, her body froze as the women walked in closing the door behind them “H-H-How?” Mary stammered

“Take a seat Mary, we won’t hurt you.” Lilith chirped happily. Zelda looked at her lover with big green eyes, why was Lilith so cheerful and bubbly at the moment?

Mary sat herself in one of the chairs and Lilith stood before her “Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Lilith and I took your body as a means to an end to please the devil, Lucifer himself. Along the way I found myself fond of your body and decided to keep it. Plus I want to thank you for shooting Zelda.-"

Zelda gasped “Hey! Why would you thank her for shooting me?”

Lilith turned her gaze towards the redhead “Well, if she hadn’t shoot you I doubt that my face would have been in between your legs not so long ago.” She said playfully with lust in her eyes.

Zelda swallowed, she didn’t expect Lilith to be so blunt about the two of them having sex in front of Mary. She did however feel a arousal growing between her legs, she shifted her body not quite knowing what to say or do. Lilith of course noticed this and winked at her.

“Now I need one last thing of you Mary. We are about to defeat a bunch of morons, who in fact were planning to sacrifice a virgin.... you.” Lilith said smiling, Mary in the meanwhile looked at her shocked and terrified “Don’t worry dear, that’s why I am here. To keep you alive, I owe you that.” Lilith turned herself to Zelda “I’m going to change in some of her clothes, so I come across as a virgin. I’ll be right back.” She smacked Zelda’s ass as she walked by her.

Zelda hated that Lilith left her alone with Mary in one room, there was a uncomfortable silence between them for several minutes before Mary spoke. “I, I am sorry” she stammered “please don’t kill me.”

“What are you sorry about?” the redhead snapped.

“Shooting you, please, I was scared, I didn’t know what I was doing. I-, I-" Mary started to hyperventilate, she couldn’t handle all the things that had happened to her in the past 24 hours. It all felt like a terrible nightmare that she couldn’t wake from.

Zelda marched over to her and slapped her across her face, maybe harder than she intended. She felt her demonic nature bubbling in her blood, she actually felt good after physically harming someone. She had felt the same way when fighting demons and Lucifer, but they deserved the harm that was inflicted on them, so it was only logical that she would feel good. Mary didn’t deserve it, yes Zelda wanted to torment her a bit, but not by slapping her. Zelda walked to the other side of the room to put some distance between them. That moment Lilith walked back into the room

“Lilith!” Zelda felt her mouth water at the sight of her lover. The brunette was wearing a high waist, tight leather skirt that ended just above her knees and a red blouse with more buttons open than closed so it left little to the imagination. “What side of the closet have you been picking clothes from?” Zelda said laughing and a dangerous spark lit her green eyes. She felt her hands ache to tear open the remaining buttons.

“You like what you see?” Lilith said as she turned around so she could have the redhead a good look at her ass.

“Yes I do my love, you look exquisite. But this is hardly a look for a virgin, don’t you think?” Zelda replied “Now she – Zelda nudged her head towards Mary – looks like a good Christian virgin woman.”

Lilith had an annoyed look her face when the looked at Mary “Do I really have to?” Lilith pouted. “She looks so dull. And why is she all teary eyed holding her cheek like that?

“Yes, you have too and I slapped her” Zelda replied simply.

The brunette paraded over to Zelda, she wrapped her arms around the redhead body pulling her close, her big blue eyes stared into green ones. Zelda tried to not look impressed and acted nonchalant, but she knew for sure Lilith had something diabolical on her mind. Lilith pinned Zelda against the wall and started kissing her neck “ I wish I could have seen that.” She whispered in Zelda’s ear.

Zelda felt an ever-growing wetness between her legs and let her hands roam her lovers body as she got lost in Lilith’s intoxicating kisses. She looked at Mary, who had an horrifying expression on her face which made Zelda smirk. Lilith noticed that Zelda was watching Mary so she turned around.

“Enjoying the view Mary?” Lilith teased which made the redhead next to her laugh. They both knew that this must have been terrible for Mary to look at. Seeing a demon who had taken her body making sexual avances to a woman, who was a witch nonetheless, right in front of her must have been frightening to look at. Especially because she was a devout Christian. “Zelda,I think you’re right. I do need to have her look. Will you help me get out of these clothes?”. Lilith didn’t even hear an answer coming from Zelda, the redhead’s hands were immediately making her way to unbutton her blouse. “Mary, dear, take of your clothes. I need them.”

Zelda removed Lilith’s blouse and left small kisses on her neck, working her way down to her collarbone. She watched Mary from the corner of her eye. The woman was shaking, holding her arms crossed over her body, with no intension to strip down in front of the other two women. Lilith was about to say something, but Zelda was enjoying the moment to much to let words intervene so she bit into one of her lovers breast leaving a bite mark, now instead of words a moan left Lilith’s mouth. The redhead made her way further down and kneeled herself in front of Lilith. She slowly unzipped the skirt and pulled it down, the sweet scents of Lilith’s arousal reaching her nostrils. She couldn’t help herself not to get a taste of that sweet scent and grabbed the brunettes rear firm with her hands, pulling her even closer. Zelda let her tongue slide over the already soaked lace panties and moaned at the taste of her lover's arousal.

“Oh come on, don’t look away Mary. She can do wondrous things with that tongue of hers. You can get a good show out of this.” Lilith teased and another moan escaped her lips as she felt Zelda’s tongue on her panties yet again.

“No! Stop it! You can’t do this. Not in my house!” Mary screamed, she was angry, scared and felt disgusted and vulnerable.

Both demonesses started laughing. “Oh dear Mary, of course we can. I can have my way with my darling Lilith anyplace and anywhere I seem fit.” Zelda proclaimed. “But given the state you are in we will take this to your bed, so you can undress yourself and put on some other clothes on in private.” The redhead kissed Lilith and took her hand. “Please escort me to her bedroom chamber my love.”

Mary was appalled by the thought of what those two would be doing in her bed and was scared for whatever they might do when they were finished, she didn’t want to fall victim to their godless desires. She quickly ran to the door when the demonesses were out of sight, she pulled the door but it was locked. She ran towards the kitchen door, which was also locked. When no doors or windows would open she felt claustrophobic and fell to the ground. She tried covering her ears when moans and screams of pleasure were coming from her bedroom. Mary started praying to her God while tears stream down her face, she wished for all of this be over soon.

After what felt like hours for Mary, Lilith and Zelda returned to living room. She looked up to them in fear, tears streaming down her cheeks. “P-please leave.”

“Oh you poor thing, did we scare you?” Lilith said sarcastically. “It is a good thing that Zelda found some of your clothes. So you can keep yours on.”

Zelda intervened “-Or you can take them off, we can go for another round with the three of us.” The thought of having two gorgeous bodies like Lilith’s to have sex with excited her.

Mary scrambled towards a corner of the living room, her arms tightly wrapped around her body. “No, please no, I beg of you. Please leave.”

“Zelda, my love, I think you tormented her enough.” Lilith whispered and placed a small kiss on her lover’s lips.

“I guess so” Zelda replied “You can delete her memory now. She deserves a happy live, after all she is the one who brought us together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Mary had to go trough this. I know we all love our precious Lilith, but she is a demon nonetheless and demons aren't supposed to be kindhearted. And in this story Zelda is a demon aswell, so... yeah... They are nice to Mary in the end, so that counts right?


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I don't know if has been on the news in the rest of the world, but things have been pretty fucked up here in the Netherlands with riots and such, so that pretty much pre occupied my mind + some other more personal related stuff.
> 
> I'm not sure I'm all together happy with this chapter, but I've already downed one bottle of red wine, so I thought to myself: fuck it and post it 🤣🙈

The Spellman Manor was empty, well empty... non of the Spellman family members were inside the house. Sabrina was ruling in Hell, which she actually found pretty boring and couldn’t wait to get back to earth and spend time with her friends. Zelda was having her way with Lilith at Mary’s cottage, digging her nails into her lover’s back and kissing her fiercely, fully enjoying the moment with the woman who made her understand what love is all about. Hilda and Ambrose were gathering all the coven members at the academy so they could go to the meeting place at the carnival, which seem to be a hard task because not all members were eager to join and face a possible death.

However those 4 people were not the only habitants of the house at this very moment. Judas and Judith were safely put away in a dollhouse playing hide and seek. Salem was sleeping on a windowsill in the living room soaking in the warm sunlight, finally enjoying some peace and quit in the house. A weird orb was floating in a aquarium downstairs in the mortuary. And last but not least, next to the aquarium on a cold steel embalming table; dr Cee. The succubus inside him finally managed to drain the spider venom from his body and he was starting to awake in the spider web cocoon.

Outside the house there was a figure wandering in the woods nearby, making sure that it was safe to go inside the moment his accomplish arrived at the scene.

“That took you long enough" a male voice said as he saw a dark skinned woman appear at the edge of the forest near the Spellman house. “Do you know where everything is?”

“Calm down, mon chere. I just needed to know that I wasn’t been followed.” Marie replied calmly. “And oui, I know where it is.”

“It?” the male voice said mockingly

“Oui, there is something you should know.” She replied “We can only take the orb, we have to leave the twins with them Faustus.”

“No!” Faustus grunted “They are mine.”

Marie snorted “Just listen to me. Something happened to Zelda. Lilith took her and she is a demon now too. Her magic is very powerful, I know this because she used it on me. We don’t want Zelda’s wrath upon us.”

“Zelda? Powerful? Oh please, she was useless as a witch and demons are the scum of the earth.” He spat.

“You are wrong Faustus. We must play this safely. And in the end, if our plan comes to work we can get the twins safely.” Marie assured.

“To not have those stupid witches on my tail as I summon the eldritch terrors may be a good thing.” Faustus said more to himself than Marie. “Anything else we need to worry about?” this time his question was directed towards the voodoo priestess.

“Non, only Sabrina’s familiar and Hilda’s fiancé, who is trapped in a cocoon, so he won’t be any trouble.” She replied

“If they would get in the way we can easily kill them. If we leave the twins they never expect me to be the blame for their deaths.”

**

When Zelda and Lilith arrived in the forest at the edge of the carnival they were pleased to see that the coven was waiting for them. The members of the coven were restless, eager to attack the pagans and drive them away from their beloved Greendale. But there was a tension too, some were definitely not thrilled to be there, to put their lives at stake. Their faces all turned to Zelda and Lilith who marched their way to the witches and warlocks.

“Finally Zelds! I was beginning to worry, what have you been up to?” Hilda asked nervously.

Zelda rolled her eyes. She did love her sister and it was quite endearing that she still was worrying for her welfare, but it was also annoying. She had always thought of herself as the stronger witch of the two of them and now that she is also a demoness who bears celestial powers ‘worry’ should be the last thing on her sisters mind.

Lilith was amused by her lover's reaction “Oh, don’t roll your eyes to your sister darling. She was just asking a simple question.” The redhead squinted her eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

Hilda was taken aback by Lilith, nobody would ever dare to say something like that to her sister. She was pretty sure that anyone who did would be 6 feet under in minutes (she had some experience with getting killed by her sister), however Lilith appeared to be the one person who would get away with it. And frankly, Hilda was quite happy with that, someone who would put Zelda back in her place from time to time. “Thank you Lilith.” Hilda mumbled.

Lilith smiled “As your sister didn’t answer your question, I will happily do so..-"

“...Lilith...” Zelda said between her teeth as a warning, the way the brunette said those words Zelda knew nothing good would come from it.

Lilith however didn’t really care for the warning and continued as if she didn’t hear Zelda “- We were visiting Mary Wardwell so I actually look like a virgin, hence the new outfit..-"

“I can see that, especially the necklace with the cross is a nice touch.” Hilda interrupted with a more happy and excited voice.

“-And...” Lilith stopped her words to get a dramatic pause while looking at Zelda who was looking at her with big eyes and shaking her head slowly. Lilith smiled at her and looked at the coven members, who were all eagerly awaiting were this story was going. Ambrose even took a step forward, he knew that his aunt wasn’t one to cross with especially when Zelda had already given you a warning. “-We made sure that I’m 100% not a virgin.”

The most of the witches and warlocks were flabbergasted by their Queen's words. They were all still shocked by the fact that their high priestess has a relationship with their Queen. Ambrose however, together with the hedge witches and Sabrina’s mortal friends, couldn’t help themselves but laugh.

“Lilith!” Zelda exclaimed and bumped her fist on the brunettes shoulder.

Lilith chuckled. “She is a feisty one, that sister of yours. As you can see.” She whispered to Hilda.

Hilda couldn’t contain her laugh, she had never seen her sister’s face get so red. Zelda wasn’t a prude, Hell, her sister was always the one who would talk openly about sex to whomever. But somehow Lilith was again the source of her sisters odd behaviour. With odd Hilda didn’t necessarily meant it to be a bad thing, but it was odd for her sister to let Lilith take the upper hand like this and get away with it so easily. “Zelds, after all this we definitely need a little talk about..- Hilda darted her eyes to Lilith.”

Zelda sighed, she was surely not looking forward to have a conversation with her sister about Lilith. It was not that she didn’t want to keep her relationship with Lilith private, she wanted her sister to know that she actually found someone she loves, a partner in every way possible. But how could she explain all this? Not a day prior to the current event she had turned Lilith down when she was at the academy searching for asylum. How can she explain that only in a time span of a few hours she had fallen in love? She needed to discuss this with Lilith before talking to Hilda, because to explain everything she had to tell her sister about Eden. “We will Hildie.” She whispered to her, loud enough for Lilith to hear, but not the rest of the coven.

The redhead walked around her sister so she could address the coven about their plan. Lilith did a great job at reliving the tension, but they had to get something serious done. “Well, now that Lilith told you what we’ve been up to it is time to include all of you with the rest of our plans.” She raised her voice so everyone could hear her clearly “These filthy pagans have deprived us from our powers, they have hurt the ones we loved. And now it is time for us to break them, burn them down, put them back into the ground like the filthy scum of the earth they are-!”

Lilith had never been more proud of anyone else than Zelda Spellman at this very moment, the way she spoke to the coven had send shivers down her spine, not only her own spine, she could see the coven members were also taking in every single word Zelda said. The demoness could feel the powers of the witches and warlocks in front of her rise with every word her lover spoke out loud.

“- We will get this coven back to its former glory! This coven will be the biggest and most important coven on this earth, all of you are not only witnessing the beginning of the rise of this coven, YOU ARE the beginning of this coven! Everyone of your names will be known until the ends of time, you will raise and teach new witches and warlocks our ways! Who is with us? Who of you will fight by Lilith and my side?” Zelda shouted, she could feel the energies in her blood boiling, she was ready to take on whomever will stand in her way, to eradicate them, to feast on them. The crowd roared and screamed in front of her, they were ready and willing to follow her.

Lilith stepped to Zelda’s side, her left hand easily found her lover’s right one and they intertwined their fingers. “I’m beyond proud of you.” She whispered in Zelda’s ear as she looked at the pumped up individuals of the coven. Lilith couldn’t see it, but Zelda smiled brightly upon hearing those words from the brunette.

“Now the plan. Robin could you step forward please?” Zelda asked “ I will use a glamour to take over your looks. I will go to the leader of the Pagans and bring them Lilith, give them the gift of a virgin for their rituals sacrifice to the green man. Lilith will then set the green man into flames, that will be your cue. As soon as you’ll see flames rising above the trees you can join us in the fight.” Zelda looked at them with sharp green eyes “Let me make that double clear for you, only when you see the flames you may join us, not a moment earlier.” Now her eyes softened and she looked at her coven, meeting as many eyes as she could. “Your magic powers are still subdued and that’s why the next thing I ask of you will be the most important thing of all.” She hold on to Lilith’s hand a bit tighter, scared that what she would ask from her coven right now would make them go away. Lilith squeezed her hand back softly in return, giving her assurance that this will work. “ The moment we go to see the Pagan leader until the moment you see the flames you all have to pray to us, pray to Lilith and myself. This way you’ll give us even more strength and we can repay that with giving you your magic powers back.”

Silence. No one said a word, they were all thinking about that request. It was logical, they had prayed to Lilith and lost their power nonetheless. And to pray to their high priestess was just plain weird, not to mention that not long ago Faustus Blackwood wanted a similar status for himself and nearly killed half of the coven members in the process.

Of all people it was Melvin who stepped forward and spoke up “Hail Lilith, Hail Zelda!” he shouted. The rest of the members soon followed his words.

Lilith kissed Zelda on her cheek and pulled her along towards the carnival. This was the moment of truth, would the coven keep their promise? _Actions speak louder than words_ , Lilith thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go!
> 
> ***
> 
> Morning/Midday after I posted this chapter extra note: 
> 
> Fuck. I have a huge headache. That one bottle of wine quickly turned in 2 bottles 🙈 the moment I took a shower this morning I realised I posted this chapter 😅  
> I was quite surprised to see that the top note I wrote actually made sense, normally when I'm tipsy/drunk I'm a talk/write utter bullshit 🤣.  
> I'm truly sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations, I promise I'll make it up to you 🥰


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm not dead, just very slow.  
> Here is a long chapter tho! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy 💞

Before the women entered the carnival terrain they hid behind a nearby tree to get the last details in place for their plan. Zelda was putting off the glamour she supposed to wear as long as she could, the thought of turning into a boy with half green hair and no sense whatsoever when it came to styling made her gag. _Why couldn’t some of these kids even try to look decent_ , she thought to herself.

“What’s the matter?” Lilith asked when she noticed a look on the redhead’s face as if she had smelled something disgusting.

“Nothing.”

“Yes there is.”

“No, there isn’t Lilith.” Zelda spat out.

“You are so damn stubborn.”

Zelda squinted her eyes “Takes one to know one.” Lilith sticks out her tongue at the redheads remark while Zelda conjured a rope. “Give me your hands.” Lilith reluctantly moved her hands up, annoyed that she didn’t get an answer from Zelda.

“You’re quite handy with these knots” Lilith teased when Zelda wrapped the rope around her wrists. It had to seem like Mary Wardwell was abducted, so naturally ropes and a piece of cloth had to be involved.

“Shush it, we have to be serious about this.” Zelda replied firmly. When Lilith opened her mouth again the redhead quickly intervened “Lilith, I warn you. Otherwise I’ll tie this rope even tighter.”

A smirk crept up Lilith’s face “Is that a threat or a promise?” as soon as those words had left the brunettes mouth she let out a whine. The rope had instantly tightened around her wrist with magic, so much it even burned into her skin.

“Both" Zelda replied and gave her lover a quick peck on the lips.

Lilith wanted to deepen the kiss, she could never have enough of the marvellous redhead, Zelda however denied her the kiss by putting the piece of cloth in her mouth and wrapping it in the small of her neck. The brunette wasn’t pleased by Zelda’s action and let out a grunt. Thinking to herself how she could get revenge for not getting the kiss she wanted.

“Maybe I should tie you up more often.” Zelda said triumphantly as she stepped real close to Lilith and cupped her chin so she could look into her dreamy blue eyes “Maybe it will make you think twice about what you’re going to say.”

Lilith slowly raised her hands above her head, Zelda took that as a sign of surrender and smiled. The brunette however quickly let down her arms over the top of Zelda’s head lowering them to her hips and pulled her close. The redhead tried to pry out of Lilith’s arms but quickly noticed that would be impossible due to the fact she had tied Lilith’s hands. The brunette buried her nose in Zelda’s neck enjoying her scent.

For a moment Lilith’s mind drifted of to their time in Eden, how wonderfully hard she had fallen for this woman. So hard in fact that she had told her ‘I love you' within days and meaning every word of it. Normally Lilith had mocked anyone who’ve said those 3 words so quickly to another, loving someone takes time and even then love could fade away. But now she knew she had found her equal, someone who had taken her worries, insecurities and toxicity in relationships away. Finally she had found someone who she trust not to hurt her.

“Darling, we can’t, not now..” Zelda said with a hoarse voice, she could barely contain her own arousal when her body was pressed against Lilith’s. She felt the brunette’s fingertips roaming the hem of her skirt, making their way to grab her ass. “Lilith..” the name of her lover came out of her mouth as a moan rather than a warning what she initially intended. Not only her voice betrayed her mind, but her hands too. Before her mind register what she was doing her hand had already moved under Lilith’s shirt and cupped her breast. She had to resist the urge of giving in, but was close to fail.

Lilith closed her eyes and lost herself in redheads touch, although it was arousing she hated that her hands were tied down so she couldn’t return the favour. Instead she just held Zelda close to her, savouring the moment she was in. Then all of a sudden the scent changed, the touch on her breast changed, the skin beneath her finger felt different. Lilith spurt open her eyes in shock and found that Zelda used the glamour and it was now Robin who was holding her. A disgusting teenage boy was holding her breast. She let out a shriek of horror and disgust. Lilith didn’t know how she had removed Zelda, no Robin, from her grip but the next thing she did know was the back of her hand smacked hard across Zelda’s / Robin's face.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Lilith screamed at Zelda. “How dare you!” Lilith protectively put her hands in front of her chest, she felt violated. She never wanted a man to ever touch her again and now here she was, thinking she was sharing a intimate moment with the love of her life, who clearly betrayed her. How could I ever be this stupid, she thought to herself. This was yet another confirmation that love isn’t real, she hated herself for believing it was.

“I’m sorry” Robin’s voice echoed in Lilith’s ears.

“Don’t! How could you?” Lilith started crying uncontrollably while stumbling backwards. “We’re done.”

“Lilith, darling.. I’m so sorry love.” Zelda pleaded, but it was still Robin’s voice.

Something in Lilith’s brain shifted, the walls that she had put down when Zelda had earned her love and trust were back up. She wanted to flee, to get away from it all, but there was something else which was still nagging in the back of her head. Soft whispers that became louder when she focused on them, prayers. That was it, she might have lost the love of her life, but the love for her coven and power was still there. It was something worth fighting for.

The brunettes blue eyes were cold when she looked at Robin “Let's get to work, defeat those pagans.” Her voice calm and steady.

Zelda nodded. She hated what she had done, how could she be this stupid? Why did she always have to destroy everything? How could she ever explain to Lilith that it was an honest mistake, that she just wanted to defeat those pagans so she could take her home, to bed, and make love to her. But she knew she ruined it, ruined everything, so she would just comply with what Lilith asked of her.

The pagans had easily fallen for Zelda’s glamour and Lilith’s portrayal of Mary thinking that Robin had brought them one of the three targeted virgins. The pagans offered the brunette to the Green Man and branches were quickly wrapped around her. Zelda looked at her before Lilith was swallowed whole by the Green Man, hoping that the connection of their eyes would be enough for Lilith to forgive her.

But those blue orbs that, not so long ago, were filled with love are now empty. Lilith didn’t even look at her as she disappeared between the twigs and leaves. It wasn’t long before the Green Man was set on fire and the Pagans watched the scene in front of them unfold. Zelda let her glamour go and turned into her old self again, which instantly felt way better. The redhead waited for some sort of reaction from the Pagans when she turned back, but all their eyes were fixed on someone else.

Lilith had stepped out of the burning pile, her true form was showing. Her body and face was green and bony, her hands looked like claws with razor sharp nails om them, skull eyes and sharp teeth were clearly showing.

“Lilith....”

“Hello Pan, old friend.” Lilith said mockingly.

“How? Why?” Pan stammered.

The group of pagans got to their feet, Circe looked scared and star struck at the same time. At the same time Hilda, Ambrose and the rest of the coven stepped from behind the trees. Lilith looked over her shoulder and felt proud of the coven, they kept their word and had prayed to her. As a token of gratitude Lilith channelled her powers to the coven members.

“How? Well you’re clearly easily tricked by a glamour and some sweet talk. Why? You are rather thick as you proved before so I’ll make it clear to you. I am the Queen of Hell, Lucifer has been taken down. Its my time to rule.” She smiled, exposing her razor sharp teeth even more. “ And you happen to threaten the first coven who is devoted to me, so I will protect them. Plus you tried to sacrifice my human vessel whom I am very fond off.” She stated, clicking with her tongue “ So yeah, that pissess me off. Now, all of you better start running, because we will end every pagan life we will get our hands on.”

Lilith turned to the coven again “They are all yours, have fun.” She didn’t dare to look at Zelda, thinking about her already hurt her to her very core. She turned her sorrow into anger and joined the coven in killing the Pagans. Her green slender arms quickly reached a man and she dug nails deep in his arm and pinned him down to the ground were she could happily feast on him. She had missed the taste of male flesh and relished in the sweet, yet iron taste of blood in her mouth.

She looked up from the lifeless body, her eyes roamed the surroundings and she felt pride fill her up. She heard pagans scream, begging for their lives, but her coven had none of it and loved to try out their newfound powers that Lilith had gifted them. She caught a glimpse of Hilda going into a tent after Circe. What Hilda didn’t notice that two other men following her, although Hilda was a very strong and capable witch she wouldn’t survive a 3 against 1 attack. Lilith felt a primal urge to protect Hilda, she told herself that it was because of Hilda was a important member of the coven why she felt this way. Deep down however she knew it was because of Zelda, she didn’t want Zelda to lose her beloved sister. Although she was didn’t want Zelda in her life anymore after what she had done to her, she didn’t want her beloved redhead to be heartbroken. The demoness launched herself forward and blasted shots of electricity from her hands. One of the men got hit, the other one was quick enough to channel it another way into a nearby tree which was set in flames as soon as the magic blasted into it.

The sound of what was happening right behind Hilda made her turn, she saw one man lying on the ground who was clearly being electrocuted to death. Before she could really comprehend what was going on she was forced to the ground by someone, her head was being pulled up by her hair and she felt a knife against her throat.

“Don’t you dare.” Lilith grunted.

“Go away or else I cut her throat!” the man yelled.

Lilith closed her eyes and entered the man’s mind. Searching for something to use against him. She had to find something or Hilda would die.

“What are you doing? Stop!” the man screamed.

Lilith’s skull eyes shot open and stared at him. A smile crept up on her face showing her sharp teeth that were still covered with blood. She raised her hands and conjured a crib, she picked a baby girl who was clearly no older than 2 months.

“No! Let her go!” the man pleaded “She has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, but she has.” Lilith sighed. The baby started crying, aching for a touch of a loved one but all she got was Lilith’s death stare.

“Please.” The man begged.

Hilda froze for a second. Would Lilith really kill an infant? It seemed meaningless, either way she would die. Then she heard her sister's voice in her head. She remember that her elder sister had asked them to trust Lilith, and so she would.

“Let Hilda go and I’ll spare her life.” Lilith said calmly. The man lowered his knife and released his grip on Hilda. “Go. I got this.” Lilith said to the blonde.

Hilda nodded “Thank you Lilith.” And ran into the tent to face Circe on her own.

**

The moment Lilith started to feast on one the pagans Zelda went the other way. She wanted nothing more then to be with Lilith, to tell her she is truly sorry. Hoping that she could forgive her and take her back. She ached for her kiss, she didn’t care if that kiss would be in her true form or the one she had taken for the past year. She hated herself for ruining something so good. Tears were filling her eyes, but she couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her, not now when there were lives at stake. So she went after Pan together with Ambrose and Prudence, he had made a havoc out of Greendale and she wanted him to pay for it. Although he was a godlike being she knew her powers would be equal, maybe even stronger than his.

When they had caught up to Pan he transformed in this mythical magical being and try to enter their mind and make them go crazy. Zelda didn’t get affected at all by his magic and she quickly put a protective force field around Ambrose so he wouldn’t be influenced by Pan.

Pan was shocked that his magic couldn’t harm Zelda “What are you?”. When he first met Zelda he knew she was low on powers and it had changed completely. “You are like her aren’t you?”

Zelda had a mischievous smile on her face “And like who would that be?” she teased.

“Lilith.” He said shocked.

“Hmm, I guess I am.” She replied proudly.

“But that cannot be, you were just a plain, ordinary witch.” Pan grew more terrified of Zelda by the second. “How?” he stammered.

“Lilith and I have our ways, but we don’t kiss and tell.” She clicked her tongue “So you’ll never find out how we did it. You will only experience my wrath upon you.”

Pan decided to make a run for it, however he soon found himself nailed to the ground. Zelda’s magic was wrapped around him and he screamed out in pain. It had felt like he was covered by barb wires that pierced trough his skin.

“Prudence, do as you will.” Zelda said calmly.

Pan looked up to see the young witch, Prudence, jumping towards him with a long sword and pierced it right trough his heart.

Zelda smiled “Thank you Prudence, you did good.” Prudence gave a nod in return. “Now go and help the others. You too Ambrose.”

“What are you going to do Auntie?” he asked.

Zelda thought about that for a bit. After her display of power to Pan she wanted to go to Lilith and celebrate, kiss every part of her lovers body, but she knew she couldn’t. “I’ll check up on Hilda. Now go and help the others.” Ambrose nodded in agreement and left with Prudence by his side.

Zelda watched to two leave and took a few deep breaths. Hoping the pain inside her would go away but It didn’t. She screamed into nothingness out of sheer anger she had towards herself. The field around her was set ablaze and nearby trees fell to the ground. Shocked by her own doing she realised she needed to calm down, she needed to find her sister, she could definitely bring some peace to her mind. She found Hilda not long after in Circe’s tent. She had figured that Hilda would go fight her after what she had done. To her surprise she found that Circe’s body was disfigured, it looked terrifying.

“Did you do that?” Zelda asked in absolute shock.

“Yes, I might have gotten a little carried away.” Hilda replied simply, she felt numb after what she did.

“You don’t look so good. Come sit with me.”

Hilda obliged at sat down next to Zelda on a small wooden bench. Zelda had never been good in comforting other people, but she knew her sister needed her. She wrapped her arms around her sister. Hilda immediately fell into the embrace and let her head rest against her older sister’s chest and started crying.

“It, it d-doesn't” Hilda started to sob uncontrollably.

Zelda held her little sister close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s okay Hildie, let it all out.” They sat together for a few minutes until Hilda was able to breath normally again.

Hilda wiped away her own tears and sat up straight. “I- I haven’t seen him. I couldn’t. I k-kill-" another few heavy sobs left Hilda “Oh, Zelds I-I did" tears started to fill her eyes again.

“No Hildie, my dear sweet Hildegard. You didn’t do it, she did.” Zelda’s eyes rested on Circe’s broken body. “Don’t you dare blame this on yourself.”

“But Zelds, I love him so much, so so much. And now he’s gone and this didn’t make it feel any better. It hurts so much.” Hilda whispered, her voice sounded as broken as her heart.

Zelda again wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her as close as possible, her fingers stroking her hair, placing as many kisses as she could on top of her head. She had to do whatever was in her power to comfort her sister. She didn’t know what else she could do in this very moment than to just hold her sister and listen. Zelda had always hoped that Hilda would find someone like dr Cee, someone who loved her and someone she could love back. Her little sister was good at loving someone, caring for someone, she was so unlike herself. Hilda deserved happiness and it broke Zelda’s heart that happiness has been taken away from her little sister.

The redhead didn’t even know how much she was lost in her own thoughts until she heard her sister’s voice again.

“Maybe she shouldn’t have saved me, so I could be with Kevin right now.” Hilda’s voice still sounded brittle.

Zelda frowned at those words “What are you taking about?”

“I should have died"

“No! Don’t you ever say something like that. Don’t you dare.” Zelda’s words came out harder than she expected. She instantly softer her tone. Hilda was already going trough enough, she didn’t need a sister who would be mad at her. “it’s just, Sabrina needs you. Ambrose needs you. I need you Hildie. You are so loved. So don’t you dare leave us okay?” Zelda’s eyes stared directly into the ones of her sister. “Imagine me in the kitchen making food, I might poison everyone.” When she smiled she was glad that Hilda had a small smile as well, it wasn’t much but it was enough for Zelda right now.

“Yes you would" Hilda replied jokingly. Zelda gasped, pretending to be hurt, but soon the tent was filled with laughter.

“So where did you need saving from?”

“A couple of pagans went after me when I went after Circe. It was Lilith who saved me, she truly is an incredible and powerful witch. Although she is kind of scary looking, with all the green and skulls for eyes and claws, she actually has claws.” Hilda tried to re-enact as she had claws for hands herself “Just between you and me sis, I rather see her in Miss Wardwell's body. I would like to think of her as a human being / Goddess, rather than a monster.”

Zelda started to tear up. Lilith had saved her sister. Her heart broke for the third time this day, how much heartbreak was she able to take in one day? She hated the fact that because of her earlier doings she went in the opposite direction of Lilith, thus the opposite direction of Hilda. She as the eldest sister had to protect Hilda and when Hilda apparently needed her most she wasn’t there. How could see make those stupid mistakes over and over again, the choices she made always ended up hurting the people she loved most. It wasn’t intentional, but it was like she couldn’t help herself. How was she supposed to ask forgiveness from both Lilith and Hilda?

The blonde witch saw a tear rolling down her sister’s cheek “You don’t have to cry love, I didn’t mean she is a monster. Not at all, she saved me. And above all, you two are a thing.” Hilda felt so enormously stupid for saying Lilith looked like a monster. She didn’t want to hurt Zelda’s feelings, not after that her sister has been so sweet to her.” She is the woman who makes my sister happy and rescued me. I’m nothing but grateful, please don’t be mad. I-" Hilda was just rambling on.

“Hildie, please, stop. It’s nothing like that. I-" Now it was Zelda who started to cry her eyes out.

“Oh Zelds, what’s wrong love.” Hilda’s voice was loving as ever and she quickly gave her sister a hug.

“I messed up. I messed up so badly. How can you ever forgive me? How can Lilith ever forgive me?”

“What do mean, what should I forgive you for?” Hilda asked, she was genuinely confused.

“For not being there when you were attacked. You’re always going to be my little sister and I need to protect you.” Zelda mumbled

The blonde witch hold her sister even tighter “Oh dear, you don’t have to watch over me. That wasn’t your fault and Lilith was there, so it all turned out fine. She’s truly amazing.”

“I know she is, but I messed up Hildie. She doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I ruined things between us. I broke her heart, I-I” Zelda cried

“Do you love her?” Hilda wondered

“Yes.” Just like in Eden confessing the love that she felt for Lilith was so easy. Her love for Lilith was just there, such a natural emotion to have.

Hilda smiled, she had never heard Zelda confess her love for someone than their own little family. “Did you forget who you are dear sister?” Zelda looked at her quizzically. “You are Zelda Spellman, a strong and stubborn woman who fights for the ones she loves. So you fill fight and do whatever you must to get her back. And if Lilith is a smart woman she will forgive you and know how lucky she is that the great Zelda Spellman loves her.”

Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes, she was touched by her younger sister’s words. She never thought herself as the kind of person who was able to love, however what Hilda had said did make sense. She did love her family and she would do anything for them and it happens that she loves Lilith too, so she had to fight for her love as well. It wasn’t any different than she had always done; fight for her family. The only difference was that there was one more person extra in her little, but dearly loved, family to fight for.

Out of nowhere their moment was interrupted by the smell and crackling sound of fire outside the tent. The sisters looked at each other and rushed outside to see what was going on.

They watched the scene in front of them evolve. Lilith had transformed back into Mary Wardwell’s body again and was throwing around commands. A huge bonfire, which Zelda recognized being Hellfire, was burning bright in the middle of the open field. Two male younger coven members started to throw dead bodies into the fire as Lilith told them. A small group of frightened Pagans were clenched to one another, afraid to move or speak.

“Leave a few male bodies.” Lilith told the young men “I still have an appetite after all this fighting.”

Hilda nudged Zelda with an elbow to her older sister’s side. “Go on then.” Zelda took a deep breath “Thank you Hildie.” and walked over to Lilith, ready to face her; to win back her love.

Lilith saw Zelda walking up to her from the corner of her eye and turned her back to her.

“Lilith? Can we talk?” Zelda asked carefully, her hand reached for Lilith’s shoulder and as soon as she touched it the brunette shrugged it off. “Please?” Zelda pleaded “Lilith, I won’t stop chasing you around until I’ve talked to you.”

The first woman turned herself around and blue eyes filled with fury stared at her. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Zelda’s eyes filled with tears “Lilith, did you ever truly loved me?”

“You’re really full of yourself aren’t you. Messing with my feelings, hurt me to my very core and have the fucking audacity to ask me a question like that?!” Lilith exclaimed “Yes Zelda, I do-, I did truly love you and now I hate myself for ever letting me love you. Go away Zelda, we’re done.” Lilith felt a lump in her throat, she could barely breath.

“No were not. I love you so much Lilith. More than you can ever imagine and I won’t let my stupid mistake be the end of this.” Zelda declared “Can we take this conversation somewhere more private? Please?”

Lilith looked at those familiar green eyes, it was like they had the ability to put a spell on her. Her body and mind wanted nothing more than to turn away, her heart decided otherwise. “Follow me.”

“Thank you.” Zelda said as she walked after Lilith into another tent so they could have some privacy.

When they entered Lilith turned around facing Zelda. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat away, hoping that she could regain her stoic character and face Zelda with pride. Her mind told her that she would hear out what Zelda had to say and then walk away, simple as that. No more feelings. She has power and she has Hell, what more did she need? _Zelda, she needed Zelda_. She clenched her hands in front of her chest. “Do you have any idea how much you have hurt me?” her voice was brittle. Zelda walked over to her and stood close, _to close_ , but she let her.

Zelda covered Lilith's hands with her own. “Yes I do know, my love. And I’m so sorry. I can’t make any excuses why I did what I did. But believe me when I say I’m sorry. I love you.” One of Zelda’s hands reached for Lilith’s face and caressed her cheekbone with her thumb. The redhead looked straight into those heavenly blue eyes. “I would do anything for you Lilith. I’m willing to put in all the effort that it takes for you to trust me again. I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me for what I’ve done.”

The brunette had the hardest time to not give in. The warmth that was coming from Zelda’s hand had never felt more welcome on her skin. She could make it easy on herself and forgive Zelda, but wasn’t that naive? “I- I don’t know Zelda.” she confessed.

“You don’t have to, not right now anyway.” The redhead assured with a slight smile. She let her hands down and stepped back to give Lilith some space.

“Don’t.” Lilith whispered.

Green eyes were searching for an answer in blue ones. She didn’t know what Lilith meant with those words.

Lilith saw doubt in Zelda’s eyes “Don’t stop.” She ached for the redheads touch.

Zelda hesitated for a second. That mere second felt like an eternity when she snapped out of her hesitation. She took her beloved one in a firm embrace, she dug her face in the brunettes neck. It felt so good to hold her. Unable to keep her feelings at bay tears of happiness started streaming down her face.

Lilith felt her lovers tears dripping down her neck and onto her shoulders. She closed her eyes and clung herself on Zelda. She wanted to be mad at her so bad, once there was a time that she would have wanted Zelda to suffer as she had. The demoness inside would have already started plotting her revenge, but that was in the past. Zelda had changed her for good. She took in the scent of the redhead’s hair, feeling her soft yet strong touch. Then she opened her eyes slowly and it was still Zelda who was holding her, not someone else, just Zelda. And in that moment she already knew she had forgiven the love of her life. “Kiss me.” Zelda obliged easily.

At first Zelda placed a small peck on her lips, just to see how Lilith would react. When she kissed her back she kissed her again, this time her lips lingered a bit longer, again awaiting the brunettes reaction. She didn’t want to push it, all of this felt like skating on very thin ice to Zelda. “Look at me.” She heard Lilith say to her and again she obeyed.

“I forgive you.” The words left the brunettes mouth slow and steady. “Don't ever change, don’t put on a glamour ever again.”

“I promise.” Zelda replied. “I love you.” The redhead’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Lilith smile and the words ‘I love you too’ reached her ears she threw herself at the brunette, causing them to both fall to the ground. They both laughed and shared a few kisses.

Lilith thought she would feel bad about forgiving someone so easily, but she figured that if you truly loved someone and that person apologized for the things they had done forgiving is the right thing to do. It didn’t make her feel weak, as she thought she might, instead it made her feel even stronger that she was able to forgive, thus to love.

“What are you smiling about?’ the redhead whispered as she traced Lilith’s lips with her index finger.

Lilith shuddered at the touch “Thinking about how you have changed me.”

“Tell me about it.” Zelda hummed. Her index finger left the brunettes lips as she let it glide over her neck, gently pushing her nail into her lovers skin.

Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda and hold her close. “I have never in all the eons I have lived forgiven someone. I’ve always plotted revenge. I guess loving someone makes me a more forgiving being.”

The redhead rolled herself on top of Lilith, their noses almost touched and she looked her in the eye “I guess I’m one lucky woman then.”

“Yes, that you are.” Lilith replied with a smirk and softly bit into Zelda’s lower lip. The redhead let out a small moan. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”. Zelda tried to protest but the brunette shook her head “If you really want to be a lucky woman you’d better listen to me.” Lilith said with a devilish grin on her face. She pushed Zelda away, stood up and walked out of the tent.

Zelda’s heart fluttered, she was so happy in this very moment. The coven was doing great, the Pagans and Lucifer were defeated, she has powers she wouldn’t even dream of ever having, her family was safe and the love of her life had forgiven her for her stupid behaviour.

After a few minutes Lilith returned and held open the entrance of the tent. “Come.”

Zelda was confused “What have you been up to?”

“I thanked everyone and sent them back to the academy and your family back home. They deserve some rest. A few Pagans swore their leniency to us and will revoke their old ways. And I have a little surprise for you.” The brunette said smiling.

“A surprise?” Zelda said sceptical, she had never liked the idea of surprises, she always wanted to be in control.

“Don’t be like that.” Lilith pouted “Come and see.”

Zelda squinted her eyes but obeyed anyway. She followed Lilith to the centre of the field, a pile of maybe 4 or 5 dead male bodies were displayed next to the hellish bonfire. When she diverted her eyes from the bodies she saw a picnic blanket next to it.

Lilith could almost see the question marks that surrounded her lovers thoughts. “Tadaa, a demon picnic!” she revealed.

The redhead couldn’t contain her laughter “You’re crazy.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Lilith laughed as well.

“It is.” Zelda assured, she kissed the brunette. “You’re my crazy, gorgeous demoness. And I’m starving, so the demon picnic is very much appreciated.”

They sat down on the blanket and lavished in the taste of man meat and fine red wine. “What else do we demons do after we had a picnic?” Zelda asked, her voice low and husk.

Lilith rolled herself on top of Zelda and pinned her wrists above her head. “We demons love to indulge ourselves with some great sex.” The brunette replied.

The redhead welcomed the weight of Lilith's body on top of hers and without knowing her hips already started to grind against her lover.

“Someone’s eager.” Lilith winked at Zelda.

“You promised to make me lucky woman.”

“That I did.”

Their kiss was passionate and again Lilith bit down on Zelda’s lip, this time she draw some blood. She licked the blood with her tongue and savoured the sweet taste of it in her mouth. “Everything about you tastes heavenly.” Her blue eyes were darkened by lust. She sucked on Zelda’s lips again to draw some more blood. “Just divine.”

Zelda loved it when Lilith took the lead, she moaned at every bite and kiss she received. Suddenly she felt rope tighten around her wrist, burning into her skin. “You are not the only one who knows her way with a rope.” Lilith said to her. “Clearly.” She replied with a smirk.

The brunette sat up straight, her hip pinning down Zelda's hip and her knees pressing into the redhead’s sides. One of her hands played with the hem of Zelda’s blouse her fingers crawling underneath the silky fabric, her thumb gently circling the warm skin. Her other hand opened the buttons of the blouse from top to bottom. The silk of the blouse elegantly draped to sides of the redhead’s chest revealing her bare breasts and flat stomach. “Zelda, you are the most gorgeous being that has ever set foot on this planet.” The colour of the redhead’s skin almost matched her hair when she heard Lilith say those words to her.

“Kiss me.” Zelda demanded. Lilith gave in to Zelda and kissed her hard. Their eyes closed while their tongues met. This kiss reminded both of them that they were powerful woman who loved being in control but would never want control of the other, they are equal in every way possible.

Zelda broke their kiss to regain some control of her breathing “Touch me.” She whimpered, her voice low and heavy. Again Lilith obliged, her fingers gently traced the curves of Zelda’s breasts as if they were made out of porcelain and could break at any given moment. Knowing that this wasn’t the case at all she started to kneading her breasts and took one of the nipples in her mouth and sucked on it. She loved the feeling of the hardened nipple in her mouth, the tip of her tongue roamed the tiny bumbs on it.

Zelda's moans came out more rapidly. The warmth of Lilith touch on her made her erratic, she wanted nothing more than return the favour. She tried to release herself from the rope that had her hands tied, but no matter what force or magic she used she couldn’t break loose. “You damned witch. What kind of magic did you use?” Lilith let out a hearty laugh in return and kissed her. “Please darling, set me loose I want to touch you.” Zelda pleaded.

Lilith wiggled her nose against Zelda's and whispered a soft “No.” The brunette then mumbled a spell and the clothes from the redheads body disappeared into nothingness. Her hand immediately made its way to Zelda’s core, teasing her folds “Hmm, you are so wet already my love.”

“Lilith..” Zelda gasped “Please.”

“Begging doesn’t suit you dear." Lilith tutted, she dipped two fingers into Zelda which made the redhead’s back arch in pleasure. She slowly retrieved them, her first thought was licking her fingers so Zelda could watch her taste her juices. But when she saw Zelda’s chest rise and fall, the redhead’s nipples caught her attention again and wiped her fingers along those pink perky nipples. Then in one movement her mouth covered the nipple sucking it hard and tasting Zelda on it and she plunged the fingers back into her wetness and started to fuck her hard.

Zelda screamed out of pure joy, her moans were loud and heavy as she grinded against Lilith’s hand. It felt like she had taken XTC because she could feel Lilith all over her. Two or maybe three fingers inside her and one circling her clit. Lilith’s other hand was massaging her breast, pinching her nipple, gliding towards her neck and squeezing it, sometimes hard other times more gentle. Her lover mouth was on breast, biting and sucking it wherever she pleased. It was when Lilith’s lips met her again that she was send over the edge. Her body jolting and shaking when the feeling in her core was released, her moans went from loud to barely audible when she ride out her orgasm on Lilith’s fingers. Lilith finally untied Zelda’s hands from the rope and kissed her tenderly. It took her a few minutes to come to her senses, her clit was still throbbing and her muscles in her legs still shaking from the pleasure of coming undone by Lilith’s doing.

When Zelda was able to move again she happily returned the favour to Lilith. She wanted Lilith to be absolutely spilled and not able to walk for at least an hour. She went all feral on her lover, putting all her energy and lust into every orgasm that she could get out of Lilith.

After what seemed like hours both women collapsed next to each other into an embrace. Their limbs felt numb and they were only able to place tender kisses on each others lips. “You definitely made me the luckiest woman in the world.” Zelda whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Lilith replied smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long for me to update. 😔 I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💕💕
> 
> Anyway, I want to shamelessy plug a Netflix documentary which I dearly love: Strip Down, Rise Up.  
> It's all about poledancing and the strength and beauty of the female body. I've been poledancing for quite some years now and I absolutely fell in love with it.💕 so yeah, if you want to: check it out!  
> Or even better: look up a poledance centre in your neighbourhood and try it yourself 😁


End file.
